Forbidden Area
by crazyhikari
Summary: Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou are happy to be getting out of Japan for Summer Break to an island called Guernsey... But, things take an unexpected turn... for the worst? You'll have to read and find out! YAOI!  summary done by my awesome beta!
1. The dreams

Hello there T.T this is my first fan fic so please please be kind *chibi eyes* I will admit I do not read much stories on fan fiction, so if there is a story like this one out there I'm sorry and also contact me with my email with proof of your story. Anyways if not enjoy. Oh and I need a beta as well. Email me if you want to be a beta to this story. **EDITED. Thanks to SailorMoonRocks1433. My Beta and co-writer for this story.**

WARNING: This fic will have yaoi in it but not too extreme as this is fan fiction. When I turn a comfortable 18, I will edit and post an extremely edited dirty version on adult fan fiction… but not for months yet! If you do not like yaoi then go back now.

PAIRINGS: Will not be announced until later on. (Sorry what's the point in the story with no surprises?)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh and never will (*cries*)

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe it! I'm almost going home!" Ryou squealed. He jumped up and down, happy to get away from Japan and return to Europe for a few weeks. Ryou was short; his white silvery hair emphasizing his chocolate brown eyes, which were bright with excitement. He wore denim shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt. Many people around them would have thought he was younger than seventeen. He, along with the rest of his friends; Yugi, Joey and Malik were going to Guernsey for their summer break. However, now they were lined up in a queue waiting to board the plane to France.

Yugi looked at Ryou and squealed. This was his first time ever leaving Japan. He looked much younger than Ryou; was shorter by about three inches. His tri-coloured hair was odd… It stood up and out in all different directions. Most of it was black, except for the tips and his bangs. The tips of his hair were a strange amethyst, and his bangs were blonde. Altogether… it was a sight, and surprisingly natural! To complete his look, he wore black shorts with a black vest top. The most noticeable feature on his face were big, amethyst eyes; at the moment shining with excitement for his friend, as well as himself. He looked at his two other friends; both looking as excited as he was. Joey was excited because he was finally getting away from his father and Malik because he had never been to Europe. Joey was the tallest of the four friends. He had puppy dog brown eyes, with blonde hair to match. He was wearing an outfit similar to Ryou's, but instead his t-shirt was green.

Malik, however, was only shorter than Joey, but taller than the other two. He wore plain navy blue shorts with a white vest top; had platinum blonde hair with lilac eyes… and unlike the others, tanned, clearly showing his Egyptian heritage.

"Ryou, have you ever been to Guernsey?" Yugi looked at Ryou with a questioning look in his eyes.

"No. I haven't; this will be the first time. But, I've heard a lot of stories about it."

"What kind of stories?" Malik asked with a gleam in his eyes. Malik loved stories about unknown places, especially if it involved something spooky. Needless to say, he loved adventure.

"Well, my father told me that if I ever went to Guernsey, we must go to the South. He said it's the only place we'll be welcome-"

"Why?" Joey asked, interrupting Ryou.

"If you had let me finish, I was just getting to that point." Ryou answered irritably.

"Aw… Did you have to interrupt, Mutt?" Malik asked, glaring at Joey.

"Don't call me a-"

_"Anyway,"_ Ryou interrupted, gritting his teeth. "I was just getting to the point… if you'll both let me." He tried - and failed - to glare at the two. "We are going to the south, anyway. It was the only way for my father to let me go and pay for the tickets. In ancient history, Guernsey split into four kingdoms; the North, West, East and South. A gentle but arrogant king named Yami ruled the North. The East was ruled by a violent and insane king named Marik. An evil, ruthless king named Bakura ruled the West. However, the people themselves to do as they wished ruled the South. The three kings had a sorcerer named Seto, but he remains loyal to himself and is one of the coldest sorcerers known in history. The kings who ruled before them kept the island in harmony. However, when the three took over, it was brought into chaos. Therefore, after a period of time and fighting, the South got very annoyed and decided to capture and kill the three kings before it could get out of hand. Seto, protecting the kings, put a spell on the three kingdoms and kept the South closed off. This kept the South in harmony, and it moved on in the world. But the North, East and West did not. So now, a forest surrounds the rest of the kingdoms. To this day, no one goes near the three kingdoms, even though many now believe the three kings are dead. The South just didn't want to bring back the fighting… which might have continued if they had gone back to claim the land."

Ryou looked at his friends who were sitting there, mouths agape.

"Is that even true?" Malik asked.

"Well, it was Father who told me this, but I, myself, can't be sure," Ryou answered, shrugging. They were on the plane now on their way to France. Then they were going onto a ferry to take them the rest of the way.

"Let's just get some sleep now, okay?" Joey piped up, yawning. Yugi and Ryou nodded. However, Malik just shrugged and said, "Fine." After everyone agreed - Malik somehow reluctant - they all went to their beds, dreaming of the story Ryou had just told them.

Yugi was the first to wake up in the morning. He sat up and stretched, popping a few joints as he did so. When he felt everything was loose, he resting his hands at his sides, staring at the wall as he thought about his dream. All he saw was a dark figure with crimson eyes, looking at him. However, he had no idea what that meant. Thinking it was because of the story Ryou told them last night, he just shook his head and went to get something for him and the guys to eat when they got up.

Ryou was the next to wake. He looked up at the ceiling with blurry eyes and realized it was, well… quiet... That is, until a very loud voice made him jump.

"This is your pilot, here." said the voice. "I am just making an announcement to tell you that within an hour, we will be landing in Paris. Thank you." Ryou rolled his eyes, and little to his surprise the announcement had woken Joey and Malik. Malik looked ready to kill the speaker… until Yugi came back with delicious looking food. Though he was still angry, the mouth-watering smell that filled his nostrils took away most of his homicidal thoughts.

As Yugi entered the room, he saw all of his friends were awake. Smiling, he set down the breakfast; picking up a piece of toast once he had settled.

"Morning, Ryou!" Yugi chirped.

"Morning… How come you're up so early?" Ryou asked, looking at Yugi; who, in his opinion, looked tired.

"I don't know. I just… woke up." Yugi shrugged. "Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Oh… Was that my fault?" Ryou asked, quietly.

"No, it wasn't. Maybe it's just the excitement from being out of Japan," Yugi calmly answered.

Ryou looked a little bit better after that…

Until Joey began to talk about his dream. "I'm telling ya, there were these cold blue eyes staring at me all night! It's probably why I'm so tired right now…"

Ryou gasped. Of course! He remembered his dream, too. Something similar to his eyes… but, he was pretty sure they weren't. He couldn't manage a glare as hard as the one he saw in his dream… Not even to save his _life! _

"You, too?" Malik exclaimed, eyes wide. "Dude, I swear someone was watching me in my dream! The eyes looked like mine… But, they couldn't have been! The person _had _to be insane, or something!"

Ryou gasped and looked at Yugi, wanting to see his reaction to all this. He was simply looking down, trying his best to look like he had no clue what they were talking about, and didn't care.

"You didn't just wake up because you felt like it, did you?" Ryou asked, suspicious.

Yugi blushed. "Um… I guess I had a dream, too."

Ryou nodded… So they _all_ had the same dream last night.

"Well… I had one, too," Ryou confessed.

Yugi, Malik and Joey looked confused for a second, until a light flashed on in all of their heads.

"So, what did the eyes in both of _your _dreams look like, then?" Malik asked Ryou and Yugi, teasingly.

Ryou gave them his description, and found he recalled the look just because he liked them… Wait a second… _liked? _He blushed at the thought.

"Well… the ones in my dream were crimson. They looked dark and exotic-" Yugi cut himself off when he realized what he was saying, and blushed when he realized he was fond of the eyes that had stared at him… and hoped to see them that night…

Malik looked between the two blushing boys, and was about to come up with something witty when the pilot's voice came across the speakers, once again.

"Attention. This is your pilot speaking. We are about to land at the Paris airport. Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts until the plane is no longer in motion. Thank you."

Malik rolled his eyes; but sat down, nonetheless irritated. Ryou and Yugi hurriedly sat down, rushing to put their seat belts on. Joey, however, was not only sat down and seat belted… he was fast asleep. Malik, Ryou and Yugi looked at each other, grinning ear to ear. All of their faces were shining with excitement as they landed in Paris.

**AUTHORS NOTES**: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update but only if I get reviews! I have the general idea to the story wrapped up and I am now currently writing chapter 7 now. However I am open to ideas if you want them. Please R/R! Thank you!


	2. In Paris

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 as promised! I would like to thank my lovely reviewers;

**KravenV, Subaru1999, XKeaxLaylaX,**

I'm so happy with my reviews. Thank you everyone. I just hope I don't disappoint you all. Enjoy! **Edited thanks to SailorMoonRocks1433! My beta and co writer for this story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Look! There's the Eiffel Tower!" Ryou exclaimed to his friends.

Malik groaned. What was the big deal about the tall pointy tower? It didn't even _look_ like how a tower should look. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot we were getting a private tour!" He said, sarcastically.

Yugi rolled his eyes, giving Malik a nasty look. Why couldn't he just understand Ryou was excited? He looked over at Joey, hoping he wasn't the only one trying to be nice.

Sadly, Joey looked as bored as Malik was.

Yugi looked over at Ryou, whose expression looked hurt. Having enough of the disrespect towards his friend, he jumped in to defend him. "Just leave him alone, Malik! He hasn't been in Europe for a long time! If you were in Egypt, you'd do the same thing!"

Malik poked his tongue out at Yugi, but sighed when he realized his friend was right. "You got a point there…"He smiled apologetically at Ryou.

Well, that was as close to an apology anyone was going to get from Malik… So, Ryou nodded, accepting it, gracefully. "It doesn't matter… Besides, we need to get to Le Havre now; to catch the Ferry to Guernsey!"

Malik nodded, his eyes brightening with excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey asked, smiling.

"Good point, Joey!" Yugi nodded.

With that, the four piled into the waiting tour bus and – cameras in hand to take pictures of the many landmarks they were going to pass – started on their way towards Le Havre.

"_Wow!" _Yugi's jaw dropped as he stared at the ferry that made him feel smaller than he already was.

Malik rolled his eyes.

Joey giggled.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ryou looked over at his friend, smiling at the expression on Yugi's face.

Yugi's eyes sparkled as he looked over at Ryou.

The ferry was huge; completely white with blue and purple stripes lining the sides. Yugi thought the _outside _was breathtaking… But, when he saw the _inside _he nearly fainted. The interior was all wooden, giving the room a comfortable effect.

Once Joey and Malik saw the arcade part of the ferry, they quickly bid goodbye to Yugi and Ryou. Shaking their heads, they stepped out onto the deck, standing next to each other behind the rail and talking.

"You know, Yugi," Ryou began, skimming his fingertips over the cool, medal bars of the rail. "I don't know why, but I have the feeling that something's gonna happen on this trip… something big…"

Yugi looked at Ryou, curiously, before answering, "Yeah… same."

Ryou sighed and looked over at his friend, a knowing look in his eyes. Between them both, they had a sixth sense for knowing when crazy, life changing things were going to happen. However, it was unusual for them both to have the same feeling at the same time. Therefore, whatever it was… it was going to be more than just 'something big'.

Yugi also sighed. "We're going to have to tell the others."

Ryou nodded in response. They both smiled at one another before walking off to the arcade to find the other two; hoping whatever it was, it wasn't life threatening.

"_Ha!_ Take _that_, Joey!" Malik grinned, sassily over at his blond friend.

Joey, looking frustrated, poked his tongue out at Malik; wrinkling his nose as he did so.

"Now, Joey," Malik sounded as if he was scolding a five-year-old. "Don't make faces like that or it'll freeze that way."

Pouting, Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, well…. I always lose at this game, anyways." His expression brightened as he suggested, "Want to duel?" As he spoke, he brought out his deck.

"Damn!" Malik turned away for a second, scowling at the floor. "Uh… I think I left my cards at home!" Trying to make his lie look more realistic, he pretended to check his pockets and bag; hoping Joey would believe him.

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, giving Malik a look. No _way_ would he ever back out on a challenge! Besides, Joey knew he had his deck because they were almost late to the airport; all because Malik had forgotten it and needed to go back and get it. He sighed, wondering why he wouldn't duel him. "What's up, Malik? You scared I'll beat you?" Joey snickered.

Before Malik could reply, Yugi and Ryou appeared; both looking lost in thought. When they caught sight of Malik and Joey they smiled.

"Hey, Yug. Ryou. What's up?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi replied.

However, Ryou was straight to the point. "We need to talk to you both. It's very important."

Joey gasped; Malik looked calm. However, if you looked at him more closely, you would have seen the surprised look in his eyes.

"Let me guess…" Malik crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to tell us that you both think something _big _is going to happen on this trip… Am I right?"

Now it was Ryou and Yugi's turn to look surprised.

"H-how did you-" Yugi began, but was cut off by Malik.

"Well, Joey and I are able to have those feelings, too. But, I'm guessing yours is stronger because… Y'know…" Malik looked sheepishly at the two, seeing their expressions were blank. The only signs of emotion were their wide eyes and mouths; which were hanging wide open.

After a while, Yugi was able to recover. "Well… this changes things… doesn't it, Ryou?" Yugi looked over at his friend to find he was still in shock.

Something registered in Ryou's mind that he was being spoken to, so he shook it away. "Yes… it does. But, that means we have to watch our backs."

Malik grinned. He loved the thought of impending danger. "This holiday just keeps getting better and better…" A smile spread across his face as he began to jump up and down. His actions brought the image of Ryou doing the same thing to everyone's mind.

"Malik," Ryou began. "We don't know if it's life threatening, yet. So, don't get too excited!"

Malik pouted, looking more innocent than to his nature.

"Well," Yugi started. "While we're waiting to get to Guernsey, let's all play a game!"

"It can't be Duel Monsters," Joey informed. "Since _Malik _didn't brink his deck!"

"Shut up, Mutt!"

**AUTHORS NOTES:** I'm sorry this wasn't a very long chapter… However, I promise it is relevant to the story. Will update with chapter 3 soon, but first… R/R PLEASE! *chibi eyes*


	3. South of Guernsey

Hello again :3. Sorry it has taken a bit longer to post this next chapter up. I had to change this whole chapter, as I was not happy with it at all! Well now it is done, I can say thank you to my awesome reviewers. Not too many replies about the millenium/sennen items, but I think I will put them in this story because I would feel wrong about not putting them in. Only they will not be put on the hikaris or Joey (He doesn't have one anyway.) However, I am now having trouble with the millenium/sennen rod. I forgot I would have this little problem with the choice of either Marik or Seto. But I will discuss it next chapter. Right now enjoy this chapter!!!

WARNING: There may be some language and just a reminder that this story will be YAOI!!

PAIRINGS: Not giving it away! Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh. (I don't have enough money to buy it! *cries*)

**Chapter 3**

"Beautiful!" Ryou squealed.

"Exotic!" Yugi agreed. Joey and Malik were speechless. For once. Guernsey was one of the best places they had ever been to. It was warm, not too hot, not too cold there, just perfect. They were by a beach with a few cabins, which had an entire forest surround the whole of the South. There were only a few people around. They all looked curiously at Yugi, Ryou and Malik; some even looked afraid and avoided eye contact, some just stared. However, they were not bothered. They all went looking for the cabin that was now Ryou's (as his dad no longer wanted it) and all chose a bedroom and went to sleep for the night.

When Ryou woke up next morning, he smelt something cooking and wonderful. He got up, washed and got dressed. Then went down to see who was in the kitchen. It was Yugi.

"Mmm. smells nice. I didn't know you can cook." Ryou complimented Yugi. Yugi blushed.

"Well I thought everyone would want something decent to eat for a change, since we all haven't eaten properly since three days ago!" Yugi defended himself.

"Yugi. I wasn't complaining or teasing you." Ryou held his hands up in mock surrender. Yugi sighed.

"I know. Sorry. I just cannot help it when someone comments on me cooking. Cause everyone at school used to tease me a lot because I came top of the class in cooking class above the girls." Yugi again sighed and turned back to his cooking.

"I cook." Ryou told Yugi. Yugi looked at Ryou with shock clear on his face.

"I didn't know that!" Yugi exclaimed. Ryou shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryou again shrugged.

"I didn't know it was relevant to tell you at the time." Ryou smiled at Yugi.

"I also was top of my class in England and back in Japan." Ryou said happily.

"Oh. Didn't anyone tease you in England or Japan?"

"No. In England, because there are many people who cook anyway and girls love that skill in a person. But in Japan, they didn't because I was English and they thought it was expected anyway." Ryou shrugged.

"Mmm breakfast smells great!" Joey came in brightly, whilst Malik came in looking grumpy and looking half asleep.

"Do you want pancakes or do you want a bacon sandwich which is what Ryou is making?" Malik perked up at the mention of pancakes.

"Pancakes."

"Bacon sandwich."

Both Malik and Joey said at the same time. Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and grinned. With that, Ryou started the bacon sandwiches for him and Joey, whilst Yugi finished making the pancakes for himself and Malik.

After breakfast, they all decided to go to the beach. It was a hot day and Malik was complaining that his tan was starting to fade. Ryou, Yugi and Joey all rolled their eyes at that – Malik's tan will never go away, because of his Egyptian heritage. However, they all agreed to go nonetheless, as they all love the beach and it would be good to relax for once.

When Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey got to the beach, it was packed. No one had really noticed their presence. Therefore, when they went to find a spot, they found one right by the sea, much to their delight. When they got there, a little boy and girl were building a sandcastle. When Ryou and Yugi went to help, But when the little boy and girl looked at Yugi and Ryou, the boy looked at them with interest, but the girl screamed. Causing everyone to look at Malik, Joey, Yugi and Ryou. Everyone panicked and started to leave the beach. The boy and girl's parents grabbed them and ran away trying to shield their children away from the three 'evil kings'. All four of them were astonished. In a matter of two minutes, they had managed to clear the whole beach. It was now completely deserted. Ryou blinked.

"Why did everyone leave?" Malik shrugged.

"Oh well. At least we have the whole beach to ourselves." Joey nodded.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves while we still can." Then Malik grinned, picked Joey up, and threw him into the water. When Joey rose, he grabbed Malik's shirt and pulled him in with him. This made Yugi and Ryou laugh. Then Ryou got an idea. He too picked Yugi up and too threw him in the water. Ryou just stood there laughing, as he was the only one dry. However, when Yugi did not rise from the water, Ryou stopped laughing. He went closer to the edge to see if Yugi has not drowned, when a hand came up from the water out of nowhere, pulling Ryou into the sea. When Ryou reached the surface, Yugi, Malik and Joey were laughing. Ryou pouted and this made the three of them laugh even harder. So, Ryou splashed them all on the face. That sobered the three up. So they all went and had a splashing fight laughing and having fun.

After a few hours, they were all dried and now they were bored. Sat down on the beach, they were now discussing what to do when Malik suggested playing hide and seek. Joey seemed enthusiastic, whereas Yugi and Ryou seemed reluctant. After a while, they managed to get Yugi to agree. However, Ryou proved to be difficult to agree with.

"Oh come on Ryou it'll be fun!" Malik protested. Ryou looked uncertain.

"But what if one of us gets lost?" Ryou was trying all his might not to play, but even he had to admit, they were convincing him very well. Yugi managed to convince him in the end though. By giving Ryou, the puppy look.

"Ok. Ok. I give. So what are the rules?" Ryou looked around. Malik just grinned.

"There are no rules." Malik said simply. Everyone looked at each other and then everyone but Joey shouted

"Not it!" Joey glared at his seemingly innocent friends. Only to be glared back. Well by Malik anyway, Ryou and Yugi's 'glares' looked like cute pouts.

"Fine. I'll count ta a hundred." With that, Joey turned away from his friends and started to count to a hundred. Malik started hiding right away. Whereas Ryou and Yugi just looked at each other, then shrugged and like Malik tried to find a hiding place.

"Ninety eight… ninety nine… a hundred… ready or not here I come!" Joey opened his eyes and saw the beach completely empty. Joey blinked and then grinned. He knew exactly where Yugi was hiding. There was a log on the middle of the beach; funnily enough, it can hide one person. A small enough person to be exact. Joey crept up to the log grinning wider as he saw a small spike of amethyst hair only just peeking out of the log. Joey knelt down and stared into the log, to see shocked, wide amethyst eyes staring at him.  
"Found you!" Joey grinned as Yugi tried to glare, only to succeed in looking cute. Now all Joey had to do was to find Ryou and Malik. Yugi whispered something into Joey's ear and Joey looked around, saw an oversized rock, and checked around it only to find Ryou. Ryou pouted at Yugi,

"No fair! You told him where I was." Yugi gave Ryou an innocent look,

"Did not." However, Yugi looked down and blushed slightly, giving himself away. Ryou laughed as he saw the bush coming from his friend. Yugi poked his tongue out at Ryou. Joey however was looking for Malik. He knew that Malik would be the hardest to find. Only there is nowhere to look, as he wasn't specific or predictable like Yugi or Ryou. True Yugi told him where Ryou was, but that only sped up Joey finding him. He knew he would have found Ryou first out of him and Malik.

Then Malik appeared out of nowhere looking slightly pale even with his Egyptian tan. All of them knew something was up. Malik usually did not come out of his hiding place unless they found him or he smelt food. So something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong Malik?" Yugi asked. Malik looked at them all and felt he should not really need to worry them, but it was against his pride not to help someone in need.

"Someone screamed. It sounded like a women's. It was coming from the forest as I was in there hiding up a tree." Ryou gasped.

"You went into the FOREST?!" Yugi looked at Ryou and was startled to see his friend looking a mixture of concerned, relieved and angry at the same time. Malik also looked at Ryou, his eyes wide. Ryou had never shouted at him before.

"Only to hide up a tree-" Malik began, only to be cut off by Ryou.

"I don't care! If you go through into the forest, you are leaving the border of the South of Guernsey and the condition of us being here is NOT to leave the South!" Malik started laughing.

"Your father wouldn't know if we left the South or not. Besides, I for one will not let an innocent woman get hurt." Ryou rolled his eyes. He had to admit Malik had a point. But should that mean they should put themselves at risk too?  
"I say we help the poor girl." Joey put in. Yugi nodded. Ryou sighed and nodded too. 'We need to help. It is against a man's pride to let an innocent woman alone and maybe hurt in a forest. We'll be all right, we'll have each other, and no one has been that way in years. It was probably an animal that has preyed on this girl.' Ryou took himself out of his thoughts, looked at Malik, Joey and Yugi, and sighed defeated.

"Let's go." So they all wondered off to the forest, thinking they were going to be fine because no one had been there in years. What they didn't know was how wrong they were and that the decision made by Ryou will change their lives forever.

AUTHORS NOTES: Well this is the third chapter… I hope you liked it! T_T Next chapter will be the last without the Yamis or Seto. So all you Yami and Seto fans will not have to wait much longer!!! :3 Please Review!! It gives me an incentive to keep writing :P


	4. The forest

Hi again :3. This is the fourth chapter now. As I said in the last chapter, this is the final chapter to which the Yamis and Seto are not going to be in. I also promised to talk to you all about the minellium/sennen items. Just to keep you updated. I am going to give Marik the rod. Only because I think he is complete with it and also he is going to be as it says in Ryou's "Legend" story, he is going to mental. Now I will give you the choice of what item to give to Seto. Either the scales or the key? The others are out of the question now. I am thinking more of the key, but the scales seem good too. What do you all think? Anyway enough about the items… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!! :D

WARNING: This story will eventually contain yaoi and there may be some language in this chapter.

PAIRINGS: I am going to let you all assume or guess… :P Ha Ha means I'm still not giving anything away!

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own yugioh! *cries* But I have saved up 10p to buy it off the owner. xD

**Chapter 4 **

The forest was dark, but also colourful at the same time. It made Ryou and Yugi feel safe. However, Malik was not convinced.

"It might be there to give us false security…" Joey elbowed Malik in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?" Malik complained.

"Don't upset Ryou and Yugi!" Joey hissed at Malik.

"Oh! Well I don't want them to be trapped into a false sense of security to find it's anything but." Malik hissed back. Unbelievably Malik was actually concerned about his friends' safety, no matter how often he teased them. Joey sighed and realised that Malik was right. If they wanted to remain alive, they need to be alert. Ryou and Yugi of course heard the whole conversation between Malik and Joey and were now more alert as they had been before they entered the forest.

After three long hours, they all came to a halt. They all soon realised they were short in numbers.

"Hey! Where's Joey?" Yugi asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know… he was right behind me!" Malik cursed.

"JOEY?!" Ryou shouted calling for their missing friend.

"JOEY?" Malik and Yugi followed suit. They started to search for Joey, until Malik told them to split up to search. Calling Joey, Ryou went the west side of the forest, Yugi went north and Malik went east searching for Joey.

Joey woke up and found himself in the air. Groggily he looked at his surroundings and found himself on a winged, pale blue dragon. 'Wait a minute – DRAGON?' Joey looked, saw that he was above the whole forest, and seemed to be going North-West. Joey saw four buildings, two of which were badly destroyed on the towers (the east and the west buildings); the building he was heading towards was the smallest. However, the one, which was north of the forest, was the grandest one. It almost looked like a palace. It was similar to the other two in the West and East, only with no damage at all! Joey saw four other creatures in a circle around him. The one in purple robes saw that Joey was awake, and with his staff, he sent Joey back to the darkness.

Meanwhile Ryou was going deeper and deeper into the forest, he was calling Joey's name repeatedly. Sometime ago it went darker in the forest and Ryou was now starting to worry a lot more, for Joey, and now for his friends. Ryou shivered slightly as the temperature dropped again. It had been doing this for ages now; Ryou also had no knowledge of the time, as he did not bring his watch on this holiday, not thinking he would need it. 'What a fun holiday this is turning out to be' Ryou thought bitterly. He suddenly heard the trees rustle behind him. Ryou stopped. Then realised it could have been the wind. 'But what wind?' a voice inside Ryou's head asked. Ryou breath had caught. He felt no wind grazing through his hair. Ryou's heart skipped a beat, and then started to get faster. The feel of the adrenaline rush went through every part of Ryou's body, it took Ryou some time to realise his body was visibly shaking and every instinct was screaming at Ryou to run. Ryou's body however stayed where it was, in shock or fear, Ryou himself did not know. Then a twig snapped from behind him, Ryou turned just in time to see a large beast, hit him round the head with what looked like a large baseball bat. Then everything went black with Ryou. The beast however picked Ryou up easily, started carrying him away to a clear part of the forest, and took flight, taking him in the direction Ryou was going anyway.

Malik unlike Ryou headed deeper and deeper into the forest without caution. In addition, he was headed the opposite direction of Ryou. Malik was going east. He was not afraid, only a little nervous being on his own. Nevertheless, he bottled up his nervousness and slight fear for the time being. Malik was not hesitant to step into the darker part of the forest, and was excited about it. He did worry about Ryou and Yugi however, but Malik was also looking for Joey, he called and called Joey with no use. Malik suddenly had the feeling that Joey was not on this part of the forest, but another part of him told him to go further. Malik decided further, he supposed that either Ryou or Yugi would have found Joey by now, so he went on for his little adventure while he was allowed in the forest. After an hour, he felt the temperature drop dramatically, and saw someone creep up behind him. Malik however being the bravest and somewhat the toughest of the four jumped and caught a branch of a tree, just as his attacker lunged. He checked out his attacker, it was a strange looking creature, but it was huge! Malik jumped down quietly, picking up the first thing he saw as a weapon (which was a branch) and lunged at the creature. The creature fell down unconscious and Malik was pleased with himself. Not realising another, deadlier creature behind him. Malik's instincts kicked in too late. He turned around and before he looked at the attacker, everything went black.

Yugi however was wondering the North area of the forest and every time he stepped deeper and deeper into the forest, the temperature got colder and colder. However, the thoughts of Joey, Ryou and Malik stopped Yugi from freezing to death. It was also getting darker than when they first entered the forest. Yugi looked at his watch and saw it was half past three in the afternoon. 'So why is it getting dark?' Yugi wondered. Yugi looked up and saw hardly any of the glorious blue sky they had been enjoying for the last couple of days. Yugi went to look back to his surroundings in the forest, when something caught his eye; a blue dragon was flying a little bit wests than he was and it was carrying a human, with blonde hair-

"Joey!" Yugi called out in sudden realisation. However calling out had been Yugi's downfall as the creature in purple robes with a staff saw and heard Yugi, so he went down to collect this mortal too. Yugi saw the creature and thought that he looked like a magician. However, as he thought this a blinding, blue light came towards him and before he could do anything about it, Yugi was swallowed up by the darkness.

AUTHORS NOTES: Well hope you all are not going to kill me, as this is again another short chapter. At least you will see the Yamis and Seto turn up very soon. Please review because I like them and they keep me going :P


	5. The three Kings and the Sorcerer

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it had taken so long to get this chapter up. Unfortunately, this weekend, I decided to be stupid and sprain my ankle badly! So there has been many trips to the hospital. Well twice actually, but still a lot considering. So I haven't really had much time to go through this chapter. Sorry, but as a treat this chapter is the longest so far. Anyway… The long awaited chapter is here! And here the Yamis and Seto are in this chapter! YAY! hahaha. Anyways enjoy!

WARNING: This will soon be yaoi! And there is definately some language in this chapter

PAIRINGS: It will soon become clear.... *Laughs evilly*

DISCLAIMER: I have now saved up 20p to own Yugioh! but not yet *pouts*

**Chapter 5**

Joey woke up with a start. He groaned and tried to sit up to look around. However, Joey finds that he is unable to do so. He looks at his body. 'I'm tied up?!" Joey thought angrily. He also finds he is in an unwilling position. Joey finds he can still move his head and looks around. He saw books and vials of potions everywhere. Joey wondered if he was going to be some sort of lab rat. Joey looked towards the door and saw it was obviously locked. Joey sighed, as there was no way he was going to get through the chains any day soon. He went to go back asleep, but before he could do so, the door unlocked, opened, revealing a tall brunette man whose eyes were hidden beneath the shadow of his hair. He was wearing dark blue tight jeans, a tight black shirt, a white trench coat and small boots that shined in the light and he was holding some sort of gold key. Wile Joey looked, Joey wondered what colour those eyes were.

"So you're awake." The voice was cold. Joey knew better than be intimidated and knew better than to show fear.

"Where am I?" Joey said as cold as the person did who just spoken to him. The brunette ignored him and grabbed a book, setting it on the table; he turned and looked into the puppy dog eyes that appeared in his dreams once. Until he had made a potion to stop them. Joey gasped. The brunette looked to see what Joey had been startled about and saw that the blonde was gasping at him. 'Why?' the brunette wondered. Then it dawned on him. He had made eye contact with him. Joey looked into the eyes of his captive and saw they were an icy blue. The same ones that he had been dreaming about since Ryou told them that story.

"Who are you?" Joey asked, completely forgetting his first question. The brunette smiled, so he wanted to know who he was, all right might as well tell him, it is not everyday you get company.

"My name is Seto. May I ask who you are?" Seto replied in his still cold voice, even though for the first time ever, he felt warm all of a sudden. Joey nodded and for some reason, realised he recognised this name, but could not remember where.

"My name is Joey." Joey replied and once again fell back into the darkness once more. Seto looked at the man who told him his name. 'Joey' Seto thought and smiled. There was no way he was letting this puppy go. Sighing, Seto turned back to his book and closed it. 'No experiments for me, I'm keeping this one safe.' Seto placed the book back onto the shelf, looked at Joey once more, and then left the room.

* * *

Malik opened his eyes. He felt water being sprayed on him. 'Huh? Am I in a greenhouse or something?' Malik sat up and looked around. He saw he was in a room with holes on the ceiling and it was raining outside.

"Great." Malik groaned. It was just his luck. The door opened. A man walked through the door and looked at Malik. Both of them stared with open curiosity, but apart from that, neither of them showed any emotions. The man looked almost identical to Malik, only with certain differences. The man was taller than Malik and muscular, showing he was stronger than Malik. He had the same tan though, making Malik wonder if they both had the same Egyptian heritage. It looked good with what he was wearing. It was white, tight leather pants, a black leather vest top with big black boots. He was also holding a gold rod that had what looked like two gold blades at the side. He also had the same colour hair only that it was more spiked up and crazy, whereas Malik's lay flat. When Malik got to his face, he saw his captive's eyes. His eyes were crazier looking than Malik's, but they were the same colour only a little bit darker! Malik groaned inwardly as he realised they were the same eyes he had been dreaming about since before he got onto the island.

"Who are you?" Malik demanded to his look-alike. The man looked at Malik and saw the eyes he had been dreaming about for the last seventeen years and suddenly wanting to know the same, although he was not going to be all friendly about it.

"What is your name?" the man asked quietly. Malik was shocked. He could not believe this guy had the audacity to kidnap him and then, ignore his question! To top it all off, he wanted to know who he was?!

"Don't answer a question with a question! I asked first," Malik snapped. The man snarled and pushed Malik into the nearest wall, which was behind him and held him through his throat, pointing the rod thing at him.

"You're not in the position to be making demands boy!" The man hissed. Malik's face for once shown fear for the first time in years, not even Joey, Ryou and Yugi saw his face in true fear. Malik smoothed his facial expression and told him calmly, but determinedly fought his question he asked first.

"I-I was only asking for your name – nothing else!" the man rolled his eyes. However, regretted his loss of temper – 'Wait – regretted?!' the man let Malik go and once again looked at him with curiosity.

"What is your name?" He asked again. He really did not like repeating himself, but let it go just this once. Malik looked at the man and could not believe him.

"Malik" Malik answered grudgingly. 'Hmm, looks like me and has a similar name,' the man looked at Malik, shrugged, and turned to walk away.

He did not want to hurt the boy, so he decided if he went, he would not lose his temper. He saw himself in this boy. They even had the same heritage by the looks of it.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" Malik pouted cutely. The man looked at Malik unbelievably and saw Malik's pout and found himself go all warm and fuzzy inside.

"My name is Marik" the man answered, turned, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Malik stared. He could not believe this guy, he had also heard that name somewhere before, but could not place where. Then did he realise he was shaking badly. All the adrenaline rush was getting too much for him and then everything went black.

* * *

Ryou came to in a dungeon cell tied up, the albino found he was cold, but at least he was not out in the rain. He looked around and saw only one candle keeping the whole cell alight, but also there were also some shadows of things around him that Ryou found that he did not want to know. Ryou wondered how long he was out for and wondered who was keeping him captive. Obviously, it was not the creatures that were keeping him captive; otherwise, they would have probably eaten him by now. While Ryou thought about this, he did not notice the door opening quietly and a man walking in. Only when Ryou heard the door slam did he notice and looked up. The man who just walked in looked just like him, only tougher looking. The man was taller and more muscular he was also holding a small but sharp looking dagger; he was wearing tight light blue leather top, black leather pants with big black boots and around his neck was a large gold ring with a pyramid at the centre, surrounded by five pointy spikes. His hair was spiked up, and when Ryou looked at his face; he saw the eyes and gasped loudly as they made eye contact. Those eyes were what he had been dreaming about since that night he told Yugi, Joey and Malik the story of the island. Ryou didn't need to ask where he was, as the sight of the other told him that this was his captive and this told him that the myth of the Guernsey areas were true, but Ryou had to be sure.

"Um. Sorry not trying to be rude, my name is Ryou. What's yours?" Ryou asked shyly. He hoped he did not say Marik, Atem, Seto or Bakura. If so then he was not going to leave this place alive. He tried to think which part of the island he was on. If it was East, then he was with the insane Marik, if he was in the North, then he was with the arrogant Atem, if he was in the North-West, then he was with the cold Seto, But however if he was in the West… then he was with the violent –

"Bakura." The man answered simply. Ryou nodded, he had a feeling it was Bakura; however it did not stop Ryou being afraid. Bakura looked at Ryou; he was still reeling over the shock of those soft chocolate brown eyes the boy inhabited. Gods, he had been dreaming about them for the last seventeen years! Bakura was now disappointed that he did not get to demand a name of Ryou. In exchange for his own, name of course, so why did he answer him? This is the first time someone had shocked him. It also unnerved him a lot. He looked at Ryou, and saw that he looked afraid. 'Hmm. He already knows his place.' Bakura thought smugly. However, he found to his surprise that he was disappointed. Bakura did not know why. 'I must have wanted to beat it into him… RA DAMN IT!' Bakura looked at Ryou and saw how pathetically thin he was. Bakura shrugged, turned and walked out of the dungeon door. Not even going to bother feeding him yet. Not even noticing or bothering to see that Ryou had fallen back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yugi woke up. His eyes were blurry at first, but found he was in a cold place, where stones surround the area; he was chained in the air so he was hanging by his arms. They were sore. When he looked at the window and his heart almost failed. He was in a tower, locked up like some criminal. He was a prisoner. Tears started to form in his eyes. Nevertheless, he held them back. He cannot show he was afraid. He heard footsteps coming up to where he was. He was hopeful they would let him go. Whoever 'they' were. However, as the footsteps got louder and nearer, he realised where he was and how he came to be here. 'Shit!' he thought. If Ryou, Malik and Joey were in this situation too, then they would never get out of the island alive. Yugi was also unsure if he would ever see his friends again. The footsteps stopped outside his door and heard a key unlock the door and swing open. A tri-coloured hair man walked in and Yugi gasped at how similar they looked. The man was taller than he by about two inches was. He was wearing black leather pants with a tight black leather top with big black boots, which were decorated with many buckles and around his neck was an upside down pyramid with symbols on it which Yugi did not understand, he was guessing they were hieroglyphics. Their hair was both tri-coloured only Yugi's was purple and the man's was crimson. Their face structures were different; Yugi's was younger and rounder, whereas the man's was older looking and prominent with his blonde bangs. The man stood proud and haughty. Then when Yugi dared to look at the man's eyes and almost blacked out again. The eyes were a crimson colour, looking like they commanded respect. Only his whole body seemed to be commanding respect. Yugi once again found his train of thoughts and remembered the story. Yugi glanced at the man and when they made eye contact, Yugi blushed and looked away and found that he knew whom this man was. It had to be Atem. All the evidence was there, he went north of the forest, the man's looks commanded respect and even how he was stood like his was a royal king of some sort. However, Yugi had to know for sure. Before he could speak however, he was beaten to it.

"What is your name?" The baritone voice would have made his legs give way, had he not have been suspended in mid-air.

"Y-Yugi. May I ask what is yours?" Yugi said quietly. The man narrowed his eyes and looked at Yugi. Sure, his eyes were what he had dreamt about for years, seventeen of them to be exact. Only he looked no older than twelve.

"My name is of no importance to you. However my name is Atem." Atem answered.

"How old are you?" Atem asked after a moment of silence.

"Seventeen years old" Yugi answered, still not looking at Atem. He knew it! Atem was shocked, but it did not show in his features. 'Seventeen?! How can this be? He looks so much younger. Does this mean I have been dreaming about his eyes ever since he was born!?' Atem was getting a headache. Yugi looked at Atem in curiosity 'Why did he want to know how old I was?' Yugi saw the surprise only slightly in Atem's eyes. He was curious on how old he thought he was.

"How old did you think I was?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself. Atem was shocked. His eyes flashed in anger. 'How the fuck did he see through my mask from emotion?' His eyes were now burning in curiosity. Then Atem thought about what he should answer. Should he tell him the truth? - Wait truth?! Since when did he care about how the boy felt?

"No older than twelve." Atem admitted. He looked to see the hurt emotion that he expected coming from the small fragile looking boy. However, to his surprise, Yugi nodded and accepted that. 'What the fuck?' Atem thought anger now pulsing through his body. He was curious why he was not upset by this revelation, hell he would have been happy for anger from him, just to have some emotion from the boy.

"Everyone seemed to think so too, even back at home in Japan." Yugi sighed. 'Ah!' Atem understood immediately. Everyone thought he was younger than his years. Atem found that he empathized with this boy. Back 3000 years ago, he was Pharaoh of Egypt and everyone thought he was younger than he looked. However, his face gave away his real age at least, whereas on this boy there was nothing to suggest that Yugi was older than twelve. His knowledge on life and on subjects could be debatable, but you could say he was a very intelligent twelve year old. Atem realised he was being too harsh on him and looked at Yugi to apologise; only Yugi had gone limp. Atem panicked and rushed over to Yugi and saw he had gone unconscious again. Atem sighed, took him off the chains, and carried him out of the tower to a comfortable bedroom.

Authors Notes: I'm sorry if I didn't explain the items very well. However, the purpose of the items will become clear later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and before I forget, I am very sorry for any grammar errors. I seem to have a lot of them in chapters 3 and 4. Anyways… UNTIL NEXT TIME :3.


	6. The King's and Sorcerer's Problem

Hello again. This is the sixth chapter… I'd like to say thank you to my reviewers and hope that they will like this chapter. Ok I am currently working on chapter 8 and the reason I have finished only one chapter since chapter 1, is because I haven't had time to work on it. After Monday, I won't be updating every three days or so. I'm sorry, but my Easter holidays are nearly over and I have got exams to prepare for next month. But after that, I will be able to work on this more and more. I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be as I'm working on it as I go along. But thank you for your patience with this. I promise I WILL finish this, I know how frustrating it is to read a story, and find it's been left abandoned. So I won't be doing that to you all T.T anyways I talk too much, so enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: This story is Yaoi, even if there's no evidence of it yet. This chapter may contain some language.

PAIRINGS: You might of already guessed what the pairings are going to be, but if not, I'm still not revealing anything hahaha

DISCLAIMER: My 20p was stolen D: so I don't own Yugioh and now never will *Bows head down and cries*

**Chapter 6**

Seto was pacing around. He wondered how the others were going to take to Joey being here. Well the answer was simple enough. Marik would tell him to torture him and then kill him, Bakura would tell him to just kill him or chuck him in the tower and leave him to die. However, Atem would tell him to let him mind crush him and send him back to where he was in the South, or keep him as a lab rat. Seto had to admit keeping him as a lab rat does seem tempting. Seto looked at the blonde boy and found that he could not do either of the options. To his surprise, he found that he was getting fond of the puppy. 'Argh!' Seto was losing his mind and over some pathetic mutt! That is it I am calling a conference for advice. Therefore, Seto went off to call a shadow conference, not knowing the others were thinking the same thing.

Marik was smashing everything up. It was what he did when he was nervous. Ever since Malik had entered his palace, he had been nervous non-stop. Marik was wondering whether to tell the guys about his newest rival. He knew he could not go to them for advice, as he should know what to do! The others knew how he liked to torture until they are begging to be put out of their pain and suffering. Only when they are on the brink of death will he oblige. However, when he looks at Malik, all the thoughts of torturing him to death is thrown from his thoughts. In addition, the other reason he would not ask for advice is that they would all laugh at him and will see him as weak. He did not want to be seen as weak. Marik sighed and decided no matter what he had to tell the others that there was someone else around here. Well at least he will not die alone. Marik grinned, as he knew he could not die unless his soulmate did and he did not even have a soulmate! Grinning and feeling much better about having Malik around. He went to call a shadow conference.

Bakura was angry. He was also sending everything to the shadow realm. Anything that he thought was looking at him funny. He did not know what to do. He should kill Ryou on the spot for even having the cheek to shock him and ruining his fun! Bakura was getting more and more angry. By laws of the three sectors of Guernsey Island, he should call a shadow conference to let the others know that there was another amongst them. However, if he did that the others would expect him to kill Ryou, like he did with the others. However, he had no desire of killing the small, delicate, and beautiful- wait beautiful?! Bakura stopped in his tracks as he realised what he said. Well Bakura had to admit it; Ryou was beautiful in his own way. Bakura growled as he realised he was he was still thinking about the boy. He knew he had to call a shadow conference and that is what he will do and say he will keep Ryou as a slave. Yeah that is what he will do; keep Ryou as a personal slave for him, as he cannot leave the palace walls except for a shadow conference. He needed a conference right now anyway. Bakura then walked off to call a shadow conference.

Atem needed to call a show conference. He had to tell the others of Yugi's presence, but also what could his presence mean? The boy could not have been alone. So one of the others must have captured another. Although Atem knows that, a conference is the law when someone intrudes on their land. However, Atem knows that he would be expected to do something about Yugi. Atem had a feeling that he was not the only one experiencing this. This was going to affect them all. Knowing this, a shadow conference is essential now. Just as Atem was about to go and call for a shadow conference, Seto stepped out of the shadows in shadow form.

"I'm calling a shadow conference now." Seto told Atem. Atem was confused, but not surprised.

"Yes. I was about to call one too." Seto nodded.

"I thought so. Bakura and Marik were about to as well, they are waiting in the shadow hall. Let's go." Seto walked back into the shadow portal. Atem sighed and looked at Yugi, before following suit.

Authors Notes: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's so short. Please Review… I am lacking in reviews again, they keep me going and happy XD


	7. What to do

*peeks out from shelter* Am I safe? Please don't hurt me! I know last chapter was short but as a treat, I thought I'd give you all the last finished chapter I have done. To be honest with you I only finished it 2 days ago. Now I am working on chapter 8 and it should be done in a few days or maybe I might finish it tonight! You'll never know. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. The hikaris and Joey are still not in it, but they are mentioned. Next chapter they all will be. Promise!

WARNING: This story will eventually contain Yaoi. Also there is some strong language in this chapter.

PAIRINGS: Still not revealing…

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Yugioh! *cries*

**Chapter 7**

Marik was pacing around looking extremely nervous. 'Has Seto found out about Malik? If he has, then I have no choice but to torture kitty pretty.' While Marik was still pacing, Bakura was having thoughts of his own. 'If Seto has found out about Ryou, well then I'll have to murder Seto.' Even if Seto found out, he was NOT killing Ryou. Bakura looked and saw Marik was still pacing.

"Stop your fucking pacing Marik, or I will make you!" Bakura snapped. Marik just gave Bakura the finger at Bakura and continued pacing.

"Make me." was all Marik said. Bakura growled at Marik. Then a portal came out of nowhere revealing Seto and Atem.

"Finally!" Bakura said in an agitated voice. Seto glared at Bakura, but nonetheless ignored him. Picking a fight with him would not help matters to what he was about to reveal. Standing up to his full height. He began to explain to the others about Joey.

"Ok. I know this is going to seem a little odd to you all, but under the laws of the three islands of Guernsey, I have to tell you that we have company on the island." Seto looked at them all, and to his surprise, he saw that Bakura and Marik looked horrified. Only Atem looked calm, but only because he knew how to mask his emotions well. Atem was the first to speak out.

"And who is this person Seto?" Atem asked in a calm voice. But, inside he was in a state of panic. 'Did he find out about Yugi? Or has he found another on the Island?' Atem hoped that he found someone else, so he wasn't alone in thinking of what to do with Yugi.

"His name is Joey." Seto replied briskly. 'How is Atem taking this all so calmly?' He looked at the other two and saw on their faces relief. 'Why is this?' there had to be more to this than meets the eye. Smirking, he turned to Marik who looked the most nervous.

"So now it's your turn Marik." Marik looked up confused.

"What?" Marik growled at Seto, who seemed unfazed.

"Well I heard you wanted to call a shadow conference too, why was that?" Seto smirked at the anger on Marik's face. Marik calmed down after a thought 'why not? After all I'm not the only one here with someone and also I presume Bakura has someone locked up too, as his face looked terrified when Seto mentioned we had company.' Marik smirked.

"Well if you must know I happened to found someone too and his name is Malik." Marik replied simply. Seto raised his eyebrows, 'this is why he was nervous?!' Seto didn't think so.

"And what do you plan on doing with this intruder you call _Malik_?" Bakura asked before Seto could say anything. Marik glared at Bakura, and then grinned. Marik decided to use this opportunity to put Bakura in the spotlight as well.

"And why did you want to call a shadow conference Bakura?" Marik asked avoiding the question Bakura had just asked. Bakura growled at Marik.

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Bakura snapped at Marik. Atem who had been silent the whole time rolled his eyes.

"Bakura drop it, because Seto hasn't told us what he's doing with Joey yet. Therefore, it's your turn… Why did you want to call a shadow conference?" Atem asked. He already knew the answer. How could it not be? As Atem wanted to call a shadow conference for the exact same subject as Seto and Marik. Therefore, Bakura wanted the shadow conference for the same reason. Bakura growled at Atem and refused to answer, so Atem answered for him.

"It's because you too, have an intruder in your palace am I right?" Marik laughed as Bakura glared daggers at Atem. If looks could kill, Atem would have died a very painful death.

"How did you-"

"It's the same reason we all wanted to call a shadow conference." Atem cut Bakura off sharply. He wondered if the boys all knew each other.

"Hang on. Does this mean that YOU have a captive too?" Marik asked Atem. Atem nodded.  
"Am I right in assuming that they are all guys and they all look like you only with innocent features instead of our sharp ones?" Both Marik and Bakura nodded. However, Seto did not. Atem looked at Seto confusedly.

"What does your captive look like then?" Atem asked Seto.

"Mine is blonde and looks like a mutt." Seto said matter of factly. Both Bakura and Marik burst into laughter, while Atem chuckled. Seto fixed them all with his blue, icy stare, which would have made a normal man quiver with fear. However, none of them did not seem to care.

"If you two are quite finished! We need to discuss on what to do with them." Seto snarled. That sobered Bakura and Marik up. Atem rolled his eyes again and looked at Bakura.

"So what is your intruder's name?"

"Ryou." Bakura answered. Marik started laughing, Bakura threw his dagger at Marik which sliced off the end of one of his spikes on his hair. Bakura laughed when Marik looked enraged.

"Well I'm guessing they all know each other." Atem stated before a full blown argument between Bakura and Marik could happen.

"How do you know that?" Bakura asked Atem annoyed he ruined the argument. Atem shrugged.

"It's just a guess." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"This still doesn't help on what we are going to do with them all," Atem continued.

"Simple. Do what you all usually do." Seto answered for them.

"Wait a minute! Why don't we find out more about why they are here, before deciding what to do with them?" Marik shrugged. Everyone stared at Marik. Marik glared.

"What?!" Marik demanded.

"Of all people why would _you_ suggest that?" Bakura sneered. Marik just glared at him and shrugged.

"Well it's better than just killing them for the time being. I'm surprised yours isn't dead by now." Bakura growled at Marik.

"And I'm surprised your hands and clothes aren't covered with your prisoner's blood!" Bakura said back still glaring daggers at Marik. Marik shrugged, he seemed to be doing it a lot recently.  
"Well I don't know about you, but for one, I'm bored, it wouldn't hurt to have a slave right now and two, I haven't had company and fun for years now, so for once BACK OFF!" Marik shouted the last two words now glaring daggers at the white haired king. Just as Bakura was going to retort, Atem shoved Bakura in just in time, before Marik lunged at Bakura with his rod pointing at him. Marik now turned and glared at Atem.

"What did you do that for?!" Marik whined. Atem looked at Marik and pierced his crimson eyes on him.  
"To stop you two from killing each other… Why are we fighting over this? Shouldn't our answers be simple? And try to get along for once?" Marik shrugged.  
"Whatever" He didn't care, he just wanted some company for a change. Atem started pacing; a headache was beginning to form again. Atem groaned, he did not need this!

"I liked your idea Marik." Marik looked shocked, he did not expect his idea to be taken seriously and acknowledged by the very arrogant king. Even Bakura and Seto looked taken aback by the tri-coloured haired king's statement. Eventually when Seto began to think about it, it did seem to make perfect sense. Because if they were here on purpose for the legend and media's sake, then they were going to be killed instantly. Even though every instinct told him that, this was not true. They had to know why they were there.  
"I suggest keeping them apart and ask them, individually. But no torture is to be used on them, yet." Atem said and Seto nodded. Bakura and Marik was about to protest, but Atem interrupted them.

"NO! My answer is final." With that, Atem walked away and out of the shadow realm through the portal. Seto didn't pay the mischievous pair any notice and too walked through the portal, to get back to his prisoner. Marik and Bakura looked at each other with identical evil grins.  
"You game?" Bakura asks Marik. Marik grinned wider,

"Oh I'm game!" Marik replied, his eyes all lit up in excitement he now forgot all about his previous argument with Bakura.  
"Good." Bakura replied and with that, he too walked through the portal and back to his palace. This beautiful angel will not be getting the best out of him. Hell no!

Marik sighed, as once again he was the last one remaining in the shadow realm. To be honest he did not know what to do with the look-alike of his. He was not going to do anything sadistic, as he knew that he would regret it later. There was just something about the boy that he could not understand. He knew Bakura was going to be none too gentle with his prisoner. Marik was not going to be neither! He was not known as the insane king for nothing! But, he knew if he got carried away, the boy would be better off dead. Sighing he too went through the portal as it like the others carried him back to where he was before he entered the shadow realm and when he emerged on the other side. The portal disappeared. He knew what must be done and hated having to do so. He reluctantly went to the door of where he kept his prisoner, unlocked it, then went inside, to his surprise, Malik wasn't there.

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry another cliffhanger, I know this is frustrating, but now you all have to wait until I have finished chapter 8! *Hides* the good bits are still to come. And I'm open to any ideas you have. I'll make sure to credit you! Anyways until next time!!! Oh and please REVIEW!!!!


	8. The Great Escape

Hello again. Miss me? Lol. Just my story I bet o.0. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it took me ages! Also with bad luck on my side at the moment. On Sunday my laptop gained a bad virus and left me not working on schoolwork and this chapter in two days. I've had other problems too. So bear with me please I'm begging you!! I will be honest with you. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Sorry. But if I give you a rough estimate, it might be mid-May time. However, I have got exams coming up so until after June 10th, this story's updates will be eccentric. But I promise I'm not abandoning this story! But enough about me on with the chapter… I know you all have been looking forward to it :D

WARNING: This will contain Yaoi and there is strong language in this chapter. I might even heighten the age rating. Also there is a part where there's a little sexual thoughts and there is a little violence in this chapter. Trust me the warnings will get worse!

PAIRINGS: Still not letting you know. But I don't think it's much of a surprise anymore.

DISCLAIMER: I have no money D: so me no own Yugioh! *cries* Also I think the title of this chapter was a film or something... either way I don't own!

**Chapter 8**

"Malik?!" Marik roared out into the room. Marik got no response. Marik growled he hated it when he finally shows a bit of mercy to someone; it is thrown instantly back in his face! Marik went around the room throwing everything out of his way fingering the rod. He couldn't find Malik anywhere. The door was locked for Ra's sake! Growling he set off out of the door searching for Malik.

Malik was running. He had no idea where his friends were, or if they were in this castle or not. He was lost and found a kitchen. Malik's stomach rumbled. He was hungry; well he would be considering he hadn't eaten since the pancakes Yugi made for him. Malik sighed as he thought of Yugi. What happened to him? He wondered. Just as he looked in the fridge and saw nothing in there to his liking, he just walked out and went round the corner to find a way out, he bumped straight into Marik. Malik gulped and ran for it and went into the first open door he saw. When Malik looked around quickly, he cussed. He woke up in this same room. He heard Marik coming closer to him. 'Shit. I have to hide!' Malik looked around and managed to hide behind a large table. It had a heavy looking lamp on it. Just as Malik was out of sight, Marik walked in.

"Marik where are you?" Marik sang, liking his new game. Malik squeezed his eyes shut praying to Ra that Marik won't find him. Marik started turning the whole room upside down. When he didn't find Malik, he tried a different approach.

"Oh well. I was just going to tell him where his friends were..." Marik shrugged and grinned, as he knew that would lure Malik out. What he didn't realise was that Malik had stood up behind him and threw the heavy looking lamp at him, which only just missed. Malik saw his chance and went for the door. Unfortunately, at the same time Marik lunged at Malik stopping him, just as he reached at the door. While they were struggling with each other, trying to get the upper hand, Malik started screaming at the amused king.

"LET. ME. GO!!! AND. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE. WITH. MY. FRIENDS?!?!" Malik was not thinking straight, all he wanted to do was to protect and find his friends before this evil man, got his hands on them. Now it seemed impossible, as it seemed Marik already held them captive. But before Marik could reply, he felt a massive pain on his jaw, where Malik had punched him. Now Marik was getting angry. Malik started screaming at him again.

"IF YOU HAVE HURT THEM, I WILL KILL YOU!! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW!!" Marik could sense Malik's terror and worry for his friends. Marik suddenly used some of his true strength and pinned Malik down on the floor who was still kicking and screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Marik roared at Malik. Malik fell silent instantly.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Marik mocked at Malik. Malik glared at Marik, but to Marik it looked like a cute pout. Marik grinned at Malik, making him look scarier than he meant to. Malik now tried to struggle out of Marik's grip.

"That won't get you anywhere now will it Malik pretty?" Marik scolded Malik. Malik growled at Marik

"Get the fuck off me!" Malik hissed.

"Only if you promise not to attack me again. Then I might tell you where your friends are." Marik said cheerfully. Malik stared at Marik. 'What the fuck is he so cheerful about?' Malik knew he had to play along, just so he can know where his friends were, so he can get the hell out of here.

"Ok you've had your fun and games, so where are my friends?" Malik asked calmly.

Marik's eyes narrowed, as he became quickly suspicious of Malik becoming so calm so quickly. But he shrugged anyway deciding to tell him.

"There are in other castles in other parts of the Islands. You cannot get to them in a day, and the only way to get there instantly is a shadow portal." Malik's eyes widened. 'Well that's my plan out of the window- unless… unless I get him to show me the portal and how you can get one. But to do that I have to-' Malik gulped. He had to admit he found Marik attractive. But that didn't mean he was going to stay here until he died. 'Fuck this, there has to be another way!' Malik looked around and realise that Marik was no longer on top of him. 'Hey where did he go?'

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute with food." Marik said to Malik at the doorway, turned, and left. Malik saw Marik's last parts of his hair leave the room and out of sight. 'Finally here's my chance!' Malik looked out the door and saw Marik turn the corner and left. Malik left for the opposite direction and ran.

After about ten minutes, Malik was lost. He saw loads and loads of doorways and corridors, which lead to more corridors. They were all pretty much pitch black. But thankfully, Malik was used to the dark, because of all the adventures he had back in Egypt. After a while, he saw a purplish shadowed light surrounded with black ahead of him. Malik proceeded towards the shadow like thing with caution. 'This must be the shadow portal Marik spoke about' Malik thought excitedly. Malik couldn't believe his luck at how his plan to get his friends was going to be so easy. Without thinking, Malik jumped into shadow portal.

In the shadow portal, he saw just shadows and slowly the dark was creeping more and more towards him. Soon Malik became afraid as the darkness came closer and closer to consuming him. Malik closed his eyes and wished he stayed back in the dripping room and waited for Marik to return. That way he wasn't about to be consumed by the darkness. After for what felt like an eternity, he saw Marik come towards him. He looked angry with Malik. When Marik was near Malik, he stopped. Malik looked at Marik with pleading eyes.

"Please. Get me out of here." Marik just stared at Malik, fury radiating through every part of his veins. Other emotions was coursing through his body like fire, it was also betrayal. Marik felt betrayed and sad as he saw Malik. He knew Malik would try to escape and get to his friends and try to escape. Therefore, he set this up as a trap. Fury and betrayal took over his reasoning as he backhanded Malik on the face. The slap sounded sharp. Malik looked at Marik and just whispered

"Please?" Marik's anger subsided as soon as he looked into Malik's eyes. He saw pain and helplessness in his eyes, something he never thought he would ever see in Malik's eyes. For once in his life Marik felt, regret for doing this to Malik. But he had to learn not to disobey Marik, and he had to face the consequences if he did. Thinking now Malik had learned his lesson, he lifted Malik up and made another portal with his rod and walked out of the shadow realm.

When Marik was back in his palace, he decided to put Malik in his tower for the night. As Malik still had to be punished for trying to escape. When he had finished chaining up Malik's arms, he started chaining up his legs. When Marik had done, he pulled the lever by the door. It lifted Malik off his back and he suspended in midair with his chained arms and legs keeping him in place, nice and tight. Malik hadn't said a word since he asked Marik to take him back from the shadow realm. He didn't even complain when he got chained up. Marik frowned. Maybe the shadow realm was punishment enough for Malik. However, as soon as Marik had thought this, he had dismissed it. Marik never considered anything punishable enough. This is one of the reasons he was known as the 'insane' king. Marik laughed at this, causing Malik to come back into reality. While Marik had taken him out of the shadow realm, he had been thinking about his worst fears. He also thought about what Marik was going to do with him. Probably something that would be considered torture in Japan, maybe even Egypt. It just seemed the type of thing Marik would do. The insane laughter that came from Marik brought him back into reality. Malik looked around, keeping his face a smooth mask, even though inside he was terrified what was going to be done to him.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Malik cursed as he stuttered. Marik looked at Malik up and down, sending chills up Malik's spine while doing so.

"Nothing-yet!" Marik stated. Malik shivered, making the chains sound like music to Marik's ears. Marik tried not to think about Malik squirming and writhing underneath him, while he moans his- 'STOP!' Marik had to stop thinking about this now! Marik just gave one last longing look to Malik, and then stormed out of the tower, slamming the door behind him.

Malik sighed. He regretted trying to escape now. It was warmer in the room he was in, even if it was dripping from the rain. In here was even worse. It was like a waterfall at the left hand corner of the room. The tower was higher, so he was cold. As the tower was badly damaged and had holes all around it, so the wind was blowing in the room. It also smelt of rotted bodies and to top it all off, it was dark. The only light source that was shining through the holes of the tower, which was only the moonlight. 'When had it got dark?' Malik wondered. Malik hung his head in shame. It was his fault. His fault his friends were in this position. He never should have insisted of going after the piercing scream. 'Most likely an animal ate her' Malik thought bitterly. As Malik was thinking over different things, he found that his thoughts always went back to Marik. Marik! He heard that name before! He knew he did. But where? On the plane! That's it! He remembered now! The story Ryou told him, Yugi and Joey. Of the three Kings and Seto. He was with Marik the violent and insane one. Malik gulped. So which of his friends were with the others? Malik tried to think of where the others went. Well Joey he had no clue. He just disappeared off the face of the Earth. Yugi went… north. So Yugi had to be with the arrogant, but gentle king. Malik sighed with relief on that one. Yugi was so fragile and innocent; he didn't need to be hurt or any of his innocence taken away from him. He tried to think where Ryou went… He went the opposite direction from him, so that must mean he went west. He was with another king, he thought back to Ryou's story. So Ryou must be with Bakura. Who was-?

"NO!" Malik screamed and started struggling at his chains.

"MARIK!!" Malik started screaming for his captor. Malik started struggling again at his chains; he knew it was no use. But he had to try. Ryou was just as delicate as Yugi was and knew he wouldn't survive an evil, ruthless king. No matter what, he had to save Ryou. After a long time struggling against his chains, Malik became very tired. He stopped struggling and suddenly drifted off to sleep. Wondering what was going to happen to Ryou.

As Bakura was walking down in his halls, Bakura yawned. 'Well I guess it's time for a little rest. I need it after all that time with Marik annoying me, Atem being a twat and Seto being stuck up as always!' Bakura got to his bedroom and slumped on his bed and started to go to sleep. Already forgetting what he was meant to do and who he had some floors below him.

Ryou stirred again. He felt cold. He opened his eyes and saw part of the dungeon again. Ryou closed his eyes in sadness. He wished he never listened to Malik and told them all no. Where did Joey get to? And are Malik and Yugi alright? Somehow something is telling him, something got them too. Tears started to form in Ryou's eyes and fell. It was his fault. They shouldn't have come here at all. What happened to that woman? Again Ryou felt that there was no one there. It was a trap set for them. He wondered where the rest were, well Joey mainly. Ryou knew Malik was the Marik and Yugi was with Atem because of the way they split in the forest. Well if he was with Bakura, then Marik, Atem and Seto-

"SETO!" Ryou cried aloud. That's who got Joey! It had to be. He wondered if the other Kings and Sorcerer had similarities to Yugi, Malik and Joey, like Ryou and Bakura. It was said that the Kings had lighter halves somewhere in the world, and years ago there was a massive hunt within the world by the slaves of the Kings. But he wasn't sure if the sorcerer had a lighter half, he knew he had a brother. But he hasn't been seen by anyone. Ryou was so lost in thought as he realised he forgot to tell the lighter half part to the others, that he jumped when he heard a slam of a door floors above him. Ryou sighed and his stomach rumbled. 'I'm going to have to eat something soon, or I might die in here.' Ryou got up, went up to the door and tried to open it, unfortunately it was locked. Ryou sighed and sat back down. It was lighter in here for some reason. The moon was penetrating through the window making the cell much brighter, than in daylight. Ryou wondered why this was. A draft of cold crept up to Ryou and Ryou shivered. He had a feeling Bakura had forgotten him somehow. 'How can a captor forget his own prisoner?' Ryou thought scathingly. Ryou never usually had ill feeling towards nobody; however, he was growing angry with Bakura. A colder chill went up Ryou's spine and Ryou whimpered.

"I want to go home." The gale force of the wind was getting stronger and it was making spooky noises throughout the palace. Ryou put crossed his arms around his legs and hoped the others were all right.

While Bakura was sleeping, he kept having a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. It was stopping him relaxing and the longer he ignored it, the more the nagging feeling was becoming. Growling he opened his eyes and looked around. There was no one there, only him. Then he felt how cold it had gotten since he fell asleep. The wind had picked up and there was a small tropical storm approaching. He could smell it in the air. The wind was going to reach over 100mph when it reaches midnight and it's going to make his dungeons- Bakura froze. His prisoner! He forgot all about him after he went through the portal, he forgot all about his captive. It was going to be freezing in the dungeons! He had to get Ryou out of there now, if he was going to live to see Ra rise again. Bakura went out of his room and made his way to the dungeons. He would have to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight until the storm is over… 'While I'm at it, I can ask him why and how he came here.'

Ryou heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer and Ryou panicked. 'What an earth has he come here for?' He heard the dungeon door slam and come outside Ryou's door. Ryou held his breath for a moment. The sound of keys going into the door, unlocked and revealed Bakura. Ryou looked at his look-alike in wonder. 'Why is he here? What is he going to do with me?'

Bakura entered the cell. Ryou looked paler than when they first met. He couldn't help but notice that Ryou was shivering. Bakura rolled his eyes, as if he was going to do anything that bad. He still remembered what he said to Marik, so he had best do it now.

"Ok. I need answers and I need them now. Why are you here?" Ryou looked shocked, he was also a little bit angry that he was the one demanding why he was here. Not that he was kidnapped or anything. Ryou was brought back into reality to a kick to the stomach. Ryou gasped, his eyes swam with tears.

"I don't like repeating myself!" Bakura growled. Inside Bakura was kicking himself. He hurt Ryou.

"I w-was brought h-here." Ryou stammered in pain. Bakura rolled his eyes. Of course he was but that was only because they were wondering about in the forest. Once again, Bakura was getting frustrated, but refrained from hitting Ryou again.

"I meant why you were in our forest in the first place."

"Oh. Well M-malik heard a scream from inside the forest. It was a woman's voice. W-we didn't know what to do as we were forbidden to come to this area of the island before we came-"

"Wait a minute… before you came?" Bakura interrupted Ryou.

"Y-yes, w-we live in Japan." This was starting to make some sense now, except for-

"Why were you forbidden to come to these areas of the island?" Bakura tilted his head curious.

"My father t-told me about the legend b-before we c-came here." Ryou's head came down embarrassed. Bakura was now interested. How did a Japanese guy know about them? And how many more know of them? Bakura didn't know what to think. So they are innocent after all. 'Well I'm not letting Ryou go!' Bakura thought. He was getting more and more curious about his little look-alike. After all the legends did say, they all had lighter halves. Well except for Seto. However, someone was said to break the coldness from that pompous asshole. Bakura snorted. It was impossible. A gust of wind came through and sent chill through both Bakura and Ryou. Bakura looked at Ryou, who was now turning slightly blue from the cold. He went over, picked Ryou up and left the dungeon.

As they were walking, Ryou started to be more comfortable in Bakura's arms. Ryou sighed as he put his face to Bakura's chest, as more coldness whipped him in the face. Seems that the whole place was cold. Ryou wondered if he'd ever be warm again. Bakura was just staring at the boy in his arms. He fit nicely and was so soft and delicate; he was surprised that his ribs didn't break from when he kicked him earlier. Bakura winced mentally as he replayed that moment in his head. True he was going to be much more sadistic to him, but every time he was around Ryou, he seems to go a little bit soft. 'NO! I'M NOT GOING SOFT!' Bakura growled, causing Ryou to jump. Bakura looked down at Ryou and into his soft chocolate eyes. He felt himself calm down when he looked in deeper into Ryou's eyes. They stayed like that until Bakura reached the room next to his. Bakura opened the door, went to the bed and placed Ryou down on it gently. He watched Ryou get comfortable and warm, then turned and left the room. As Bakura went to shut the door, he looked at Ryou one last time, then closed the door, and locked it.

Ryou sighed happily. He was warm and comfortable. Although he had not been fed yet and he was still in pain from where Bakura kicked him earlier, but he didn't care. Being in Bakura's arms was somewhat nice. Although he wouldn't dare say it to Bakura but in a strange way, Bakura seems alright and kind in his own kind of way. Ryou smiled and drifted off to sleep, hoping his friends were all unharmed in their captor's care.

Inside the lab, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Joey who had woken up some time ago yelped in shock. The chains were still binding him and were getting very uncomfortable. Seto emerged from the portal and saw that Joey was awake.

"Evening mutt." Joey panged at the nickname, it is what Malik calls him when he either is in an annoying mood or just plain annoyed. Come to think of it, where were his friends. All he remembered was being knocked out and then brought here.

"Don't call me a mutt!" Joey growled. Seto turned and glared at Joey, his cold eyes freezing into the warm light brown. Joey glared back at Seto determinedly; there was something about Seto that he was trying to place. Unfortunately, his mind had drawn up a blank. Seto just stared at Joey. No one had ever just glared back at him before. Apart from Atem, Bakura and Marik. But anyone who came across him usually flinched and looked away or just walked another direction away from his ice-cold stares. The sorcerer mentally sighed and realised he had to go back to work. First, he had to perform his duty to the laws of the three sections of Guernsey.

"What were you doing in our forest?" Seto asked his voice cold. Joey looked outraged and confused by this.

"And why do you want to know this?" Joey asked. Seto growled. Here was another annoying person who answered questions with a question. Maybe he should be sent to Marik- 'NO!' Seto's heart ached when he thought about giving Joey to Marik. But why was this? However, that did not help the matter at hand. The question was why he was roaming around the forest.

"I think that is none of your concern pup." Seto smirked as Joey's face once again contorted with rage.

"If you must know we just heard a girl screaming somewhere in the forest and we thought we'd be gentleman and help her unlike you, you'd probably watch her die and laugh while she is slaughtered." Now it was Seto's turn to be outraged. But it never showed on his face though. His mask of emotions was better than Atem's. Something he liked to gloat about to Atem.

"How dare you suggest that I, a sorcerer would just stand there and laugh. I would help the poor girl, who could actually be _able_ to help to help her. Unlike you and your friends." Seto took a deep breath as he turned away, he had only failed once in protecting someone and that was his brother. He had not seen him in over 3000 years. Joey for some reason could feel pain in his response and decided to drop it. Joey sighed.

"Look can you get me out of these chains please? They are very uncomfortable." Seto's head snapped up and was surprised, but very grateful for the change of subject.  
"Yes. Of course." Seto snapped his fingers together and the chains disappeared. Joey sighed happily, as he finally was able to put his arms down and curl up his legs. Then the inevitable happened. His stomach growled. Seto looked at Joey and smirked

"Hungry?" Seto asked. Joey rolled his eyes.

"A bit." Joey looked down embarrassed. Seto smirked. His puppy was hungry. So he better get him some food. Getting up, he started towards the door.

"Hey! Where ya going?" Joey asked.

"Well your hungry aren't you?" Seto asked back. Damn. 'That bastard Marik, I have been around him too long'. Joey just nodded as Seto went out and went to get Joey some food. He was actually considering conjuring up a dog bowl for the hell of it. The very thought was amusing. However, he didn't have the time, as he had work to do. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Marik standing there.

Joey was thinking hard. There was something Seto had said that made everything confusing, yet making perfect sense. 'Come on Joey… wrack your brains!' Joey did not know what to think. Seto… Seto… SETO! Joey has just realised who he was. 'So if the sorcerer is alive… then SO ARE THE KINGS?!' Oh no. This was bad. If the others had started looking for him too… then the Kings might find them! Only Malik out of the three stood a chance! Joey hoped they went back to the South, as he knew they had no hope of finding him. But he had to know, if his friends were safe, so he set off to find Seto, to ask him if he knew about his friends.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto asked Marik scathingly. Marik just stood there and shrugged. Seto raised an eyebrow something was definitely up; Marik wouldn't just ignore the comment. He has a lot of pride for his retaliation. Marik just looked at Seto. Even in this predicament, he couldn't resist a jibe.

"What no hello? I thought you out of all of us had manners." Seto rolled his eyes. There it was.

"So what is it?" Seto asked. Marik just blinked.

"What is what?" Marik asked confused. Seto sighed and there was the answering a question with a question again.

"What is it that's bothering you?" Marik's face, which looks insane and evil most of the time fell and looked hard.

"You better keep an eye on your captive and so should Atem and Bakura." Seto rolled his eyes.

"I am keeping an eye on him. He is hungry so I have to feed him too. He's still in my chamber as we speak." Marik snorted.

"You sure about that? Because my captive ran away when I, like you, was about to give him food." Seto's eyes widened.

"So what is the reason that you are not looking for him? Because I am certainly not helping you." Marik laughed manically.

"I captured him. He travelled into my trap into the shadow realm and needless to say he won't be jumping in portals again." Even though Seto hated to admit it, he was impressed.

"Well it seems you do have a brain after all." Marik just sighed and took the 'compliment' gracefully.

"Well Malik is now chained up and is within one of my towers. That is his punishment and he didn't get his food for the day either." Seto just glared a Marik, but nonetheless said nothing. It wasn't any of his business what Marik did to his prisoners. However, he just had the strange feeling that these intruders are different somehow.

Joey was walking down this strange hallway. He was looking for the kitchen and Seto. He had to know if his friends was captured, and if they were; what had become of them. He saw a portal while he passed, but just ignored it. As he got closer towards the west area, he heard voices. One he recognised as Seto's, but there was another voice, which was deep, but the sound of insanity and evil was there. When Joey got to the doorway, he peeked a look inside. If Joey hadn't of heard the man's voice before, he would have jumped at him, happy. But it wasn't Malik. Now that Joey looked at the man properly, he realised there were minor differences. Then he heard Seto say

"Well it seems you do have a brain after all." Then he what he heard the man say turned Joey's blood cold.

"Well Malik is now chained up and is within one of my towers. That is his punishment-" Joey had heard enough. He just ran. Whilst he was running, he saw the portal. 'This is my chance! I have to get the others away from harm.' Therefore, Joey jumped into the portal. Luckily, for Joey it wasn't a trap. The darkness never came to claim him. But Joey had a feeling he had little time to find the second exit. Soon after though he found it. Joey leapt through and when he looked around his surroundings, he shivered. He started looking around; 'this place is bigger than Seto's.' Joey groaned at the thought. This was going to take a while.

"MALIK?" Joey called out. He started looking for his friend.

After a while, he came across two towers. One looked severely destroyed, whilst the other looked only a little bit. It was there, Joey saw a figure hanging there. He squinted his eyes and saw it was-

"MALIK!" Joey rushed towards the tower. After several attempts through getting lost, cussing and swearing, he made it to the tower. He went up flights and flights of stairs, which were so crumbled and old. Joey feared it would give in on his weight. When Joey reached the door however. He turned the handle, only to discover it was locked.

"Shit!"

Malik woke up. He saw the handle turn and not open. Malik breathed a sigh of relief. Marik can't get in. He left his keys elsewhere or lost them. At least Marik couldn't get to him now. Then he heard

"Shit!" Malik snapped his head up. That wasn't Marik's voice it sounded a lot like

"JOEY!"

"Hey Mal. How's it going?" Joey asked.

"I'm ok. I've only received a backhander to the face. How are you?" Even though Malik couldn't see Joey. He somehow knew that Joey's eyes narrowed.

"I'm getting you outta here Mal. Just hang on." Malik chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything else." He heard Joey growl. Malik now couldn't help it, so relieved he was that Joey was all right he burst out laughing.

Joey was panting as he slammed into the door again. The door just won't budge!

"Damn door." Joey cursed. It was once handsome strong door. However, age and decay, it was weakened a great deal. But that didn't mean it will budge easily. Joey stepped further back this time, and then slammed hard onto the door. Yes! It gave way. It crumbled down onto the hard, stone floor. When the dust cleared, he saw Malik and cheered.

"Hey. What's hanging?" Joey said looking at Malik. Malik scowled, Joey still couldn't resist teasing him.

"Hanging on to you mutt." Malik answered back. Joey laughed and took the hint.

"Ok. Ok. Hang on." Joey looked at the chains and where they were chained. They were thick chains, almost as thick as Malik's thigh. Joey saw that an old-fashioned ring-like thing in all corners of the room suspended the chains. Joey did not know the name of. But Joey knew what to do. He pulled at the ring that chained to his left leg. After a struggle, he finally managed it. Then he pulled the one that was tied to his right leg. That collapsed easily. Then he went for the right arm, and then when he got to the left arm, it was extremely difficult. He was tugging for what seemed like an eternity, when finally like the others, came free.

When Malik was released from his airborne state, he got up, rummaged through his pockets, and got out a pin. He then picked at the locks on the chains still tied to him. Which were easy enough. When he got all the chains off him. He flexed his muscles and sighed happily, as he stretched all the kinks out of his muscles. Now with more pressing matters at hand, he had to tell Joey where the others were.

"We have to get the others." Joey yelped.

"Yugi and Ryou are captured too?" Malik nodded sadly.

"Marik told me." Joey's eyes narrowed.

"Who? The evil bastard who looks similar to you?" Malik nodded again. Joey growled

"Where are the others?" Joey demanded. Malik's face saddened.

"We can't get there today if we get there by foot." Joey's face fell.

"Well I got to you right away, and I was by the middle palace." Malik's eyes widened.

"How?"

"The portal." Joey answered simply. Malik's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Malik just smiled.

"Nothing. Let's go then." Joey's eyes narrowed for the third time, but sighed and dropped it.

"Where the others then?" Joey asked. Malik shrugged.

"Do you remember the story, Ryou told us?" Joey nodded.

"Well I'm with the violent, insane king, whilst you are with the coldest sorcerer known in history." Joey nodded.

"So who are Ryou and Yugi with?" Joey asked. Malik's face darkened.

"Well the good news is that Yugi is with an arrogant, however gentle king." Joey nodded so the reason Malik is so worried had to be Ryou. Joey gulped.

"So who is Ryou with?"

"An evil, ruthless king named Bakura." Joey's face paled.

"Ok. We have to get Ryou out first and then Yugi." Malik agreed. So they set off, with Joey looking for the portal again.

Seto looked at Marik, who was helping himself to one of Seto's conjured up sandwiches.

"Don't you get the feeling that these boys we have come across are different?" Marik's eyes widened.

"Yes I have been, but I thought it was because he looked similar to me. Why have you thought it too?" Seto just shrugged

"I have been." Marik frowned, which looked unusual on his usually insane face. After a pause, Marik just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, he still tried to escape and by how long you left your captive, I wouldn't be surprised if he's run away by now." Seto glared at Marik. He was irritated, but Seto knew Marik was right. He hadn't even locked the door! 'SHIT!' Seto cursed. Seto dashed out of the room and back to his study. When Seto looked and found Joey had gone, Seto's face was livid. When Marik came up behind Seto, he burst out laughing.

"Now it's your turn!" Marik's laughed even harder as he saw the glare that he received in response to his comment, or was it his laughter? Seto just turned away and ran with Marik on his heels; he started muttering incantations to seal every exit within every building in the three areas of Guernsey. 'Now no one can escape' Seto thought smugly. However, he was still not over the shock and fury that radiated through every part of him. He couldn't trust Joey now. He had to stay tied up! If this was the way, the mutt was going to be… Fine. Then he came across the portal. He stopped and turned to Marik.

"What in that little brain of yours made you think that leaving a shadow portal, wide open near my study was not going to have consequences? Why didn't you cover it with the Shadow Realm?!" Seto asked through gritted teeth. Marik just blinked at Seto. In all honesty, he was finding the whole thing hilarious. But that didn't mean he was going to let that comment slide. Marik narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know your stupid mutt was going to escape did I?" Marik growled. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Let's go. I'm guessing he's in your palace somewhere." Marik nodded and together they entered the shadow portal. When they jumped out into the hall of Marik place, they saw Joey and Malik turn the corner and bump into them.

"Oh shit!" Malik cursed. Joey just froze. He was caught! Just as he was so close to getting everybody, out. Malik seemed to be paralyzed with fear, as when Joey took a full look at Malik, he did indeed look terrified. This was a first. As Malik never let, anyone know or see his fear. Joey could see why though. Marik stood there looking furious. When Joey got to Seto's face however, he found he couldn't meet his gaze. Seto's face looked cold, haughty and a little disappointed. Joey suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. Without a word, Malik was led off by Marik, whose fists were clenched on Malik's hair and was dragging him. Marik descended the steps, to the dungeons, Seto noticed. Malik must have pissed off Marik badly this time. Joey looked up at Seto, his puppy eyes pleading, before Seto none too gently grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him away too, pushing him none too gently into the portal.

Joey staggered as he found himself back in the room he first woke up in, Joey sighed as he realised he was in bug trouble now. However, Seto hadn't said a word. He just turned and stormed out of the room, slammed the door shut and locked it without saying a single word to Joey. Joey blinked he was shunned, just like that. He never got to explain himself. Joey just went to the wall and slid himself down, put his head onto his knees and arms, and cried. He wished he never came to this island, Malik was in serious trouble and danger, Ryou was possibly dead, and Yugi was possibly scared out of his mind. With all this on his mind, Joey was surprised when sleep claimed him.

Atem sighed as he prepared some food for the little one. Yugi was a mystery to him. His friends were too. Why were they all here? He doubted it was anything serious. Atem again was starting to get a headache. His headaches are so frequent now. Soon there would be more company. However now was the time to find out if Yugi why here. He had to admit the little one intrigued him. He needed some reassurance though before properly getting to know the boy. He seemed feisty, yet so shy at the same time. Atem smiled and then picked up the food, which was a chicken salad sandwich and a large bowl of fruit, then headed off to Yugi's room.

Yugi was lying down. He was staring up at the ceiling, which for some reason had become transparent and showed him the stars. Yugi sighed; he was so far away from home. He thought about where Ryou and Malik went. He saw Joey on a dragon going only slightly west from him, but not entirely west. Yugi wondered where the dragons could have taken Joey, however, he was also more wondered where his friends were. Surely, they'd have found out that Yugi was missing too. But he didn't know if they'd been captured too. If Atem was here, then, surely Seto, Marik and Bakura were too. Yugi remembered the story Ryou told him, Ryou went west, so if he were captured he'd be with Bakura. Malik went east, so he'd be with Marik. Yugi thought about Malik being captured and almost laughed aloud. Marik or whoever would capture him would face a hell of a lot of trouble, as he knew Malik hated being captured and with his friends away too, he would do anything to get out. He wasn't too worried about Malik. But Joey was certainly captured. But that leaves Seto. Hmm. Looks like Joey is going to have to face a cold sorcerer, with Joey's wit… Joey could be in some danger. And Ryou… he was worried about him of all of the others. He had just as much chance of being captured as he had. If he was with Bakura... Yugi didn't want to think about what would happen to Ryou. All Yugi could hope for is that Ryou went back South. Then Yugi heard footsteps. He knew it was Atem from the sound of his footsteps. It was light, however a commanding rhythm he was walking. Yugi wondered, if he was going back to the tower. Yugi shivered as he thought that. He didn't want to go back to the tower. But he knew if it came to force, Yugi wouldn't stand a chance.

Atem got to Yugi's door. He hesitated before unlocking it and walking in. Yugi was awake.

"Evening little one. You hungry?" Atem offered the bowl of fruit and plate of sandwiches. Yugi nodded. He was hungry. Atem set the plate and bowl in front of Yugi. Yugi looked at the food. He saw his and Ryou's favourite chicken salad sandwiches and he broke down in tears. Atem stepped back a little, shocked. He had never been in front of someone crying over food. He went closer and pulled Yugi's head up gently. What Atem saw in Yugi's eyes were pain and loss. He didn't understand it.

"What's wrong little one?" Atem asked softly. Yugi looked down, a little embarrassed.

"Th- These are mine and R- ryou's favourite sandwiches." Atem looked at Yugi his eyes wide. 'Ryou… He was Bakura's captive wasn't he?' He looked at Yugi again. It was clear even without asking that they were here on innocent terms, not anything else.

"So why are you crying over it?" Atem asked confused, yet slightly amused. Yugi's eyes flashed and Atem immediately knew it was his comment that caused it. He hurriedly went to explain his comment.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just confused." Atem tilted his head to the side. Yugi looked at Atem and saw it was just a misunderstanding.

"I just don't know where Ryou is. I'm worried about him." Ah. That explains it. Well might as well get the whole story first.

"So what happened? Why did you come in the forest anyway?" Yugi looked at Atem. He knew that question was coming. Both Ryou and Yugi were reluctant to come into the forest anyway.

"Well Malik heard a woman screaming in the forest. So Malik came to us. Joey was happy to go, but Ryou and I were reluctant. But then I agreed and then convinced Ryou to go. Before we knew it Joey was gone and then we split up to search and now I've ended up here." It was a simple explanation but it'll do Yugi thought. Atem frowned. 'A woman screaming? That was odd. But other than that it was an innocent explanation. They were being courteous and then they were being a friend. So Seto was the first to feel the intruders. I did but after I felt them penetrate deeper into the forest and my monsters brought back Yugi. Hmm. What to do now? Another shadow conference would be best. To see what the others said.' Atem got up to leave. Yugi looked at Atem confused.

"Where you going?" Yugi asked.

"To consult the others." Atem said simply. He had the feeling that Yugi knew who he was talking about. Yugi nodded, confirming that he knew who he was. This intrigued Atem even further. He would like to keep Yugi here. But he knew that wouldn't be possible unless he made up some excuse. He had to talk with the others. For some reason, he can feel that Yugi is different. But he isn't yet too sure if this was his hikari. Atem gave Yugi a small smile before leaving the room.

Yugi sighed. He didn't want to be left alone. Again, his thoughts wondered back to his friends. He hoped they were all right. Then his thoughts wondered back to Atem. He was very sweet to bring him something to eat and keep him here instead of back in the tower. Maybe the Kings aren't as bad as he thought. He knew Atem was all right, but maybe the others were bad. What happened exactly to keep them here anyway? The story had been known for years. 'Ancient history that's what Ryou said' Yugi thought. Ryou. What had happened to him? And what about Joey and Malik? His friends. Tears started to form in his eyes again. He had to know what happened to them. He'd have to ask Atem tomorrow morning or something. With that Yugi just snuggled up in his bed covers hoping the others were all right.

Did you like it? Please I want to know!! Oh and if this chapter doesn't make sense to the story please let me know :D Thank you!! Also I will be updating my profile page to keep you updated on the latest chapter :P Happy reviewing!!


	9. Great Power and High Feelings

Hello my lovely readers! As a treat I am a little earlier than expected, but I just finished this and thought you would all like it early! I haven't given up on this… But after this chapter, I won't be writing until after June 10th. I'm really sorry I go on about it, but it's a good reminder that I haven't abandoned it and keep checking my profile for updates on the latest chapter :D. OK enough of this, on with the story! **Updated for some changes Thankyou TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep my lovely reviewer who helped me realise I have condradicted in this chapter before... Hope it makes sense now! **

WARNING: Contains Yaoi and has some strong language and some sexual content... I think anyway ;P (Not meaning to offend anyone with any content in this story or chapter! I'm sorry if I do!) told you my warnings were getting longer :P ha ha xD

PAIRINGS: I will post them next chapter! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own yugioh! :'( I do not make any money out of this.

**Chapter 9 **

Seto was shaking. He didn't know why, but everytime he thought of Joey escaping earlier, he's furious. He's never been this furious before. Seto wonders what Joey is doing to him. Seto sighs. He's been giving Joey the silent treatment for a few hours now. He also knows that some when after he left the room, without say a word, he soon after fell asleep.

"Stupid mutt" Seto cursed.

"Your prisoner giving you trouble?" A voice said. Seto scowled at the voice.

"No." Seto said on the defence. The voice laughed again and revealed himself. 'Of course.' Seto thought bitterly.

"It had to be you to taunt me of all people." Bakura laughed darkly.

"Well mine is all cosy and hasn't tried to escape yet. Oh and the all mighty King of the North wants a shadow conference immediately." Seto blinked.

"What an earth for?" Bakura shrugged.

"How the fuck should I know? All he said was to get you, while he went to get Marik himself." Seto laughed at this. He could understand why Atem didn't send Bakura to Marik, because this time, Marik wouldn't have a palace to call his own. If you can still call it a palace that is. Bakura's eyes narrowed as Seto laughed.

"When you're finished. We have to go now. They are probably there by now." Seto stopped laughing, suspicion crawled in.

"And why are you so anxious to get to the shadow conference?" Again, Bakura shrugged.

"I just have better things to do. So I want this over and done with." Seto smirked.

"Yeah right. I bet it has something to do with that prisoner of yours." Bakura smirked.

"Well if you want to be still standing, get a move on." Seto was now getting annoyed.

"I think I just struck a nerve there, haven't I?" Bakura started laughing. Seto glared at Bakura, livid.

"Get out." Seto said more coldly. Then he shoved Bakura through the portal. Then he cast a spell, which made sure his study was locked. Once satisfied, Seto followed Bakura in the portal.

'Where are they?' Atem asked to himself. He needed to get this issue solved now. Atem looked at Marik whose head was down; he seemed to be lost in thought. Maybe he could ask what he found out.

"Marik?" Marik looked up.

"What?" Atem just looked at Marik thoughtfully. Marik growled.

"WHAT?" Marik shouted now getting pissed off. He was anxious already wondering if his Malik had already escaped again. Although he had to admit he was impressed that he managed to dare to disobey him twice, but that didn't stop him being anxious. He hated the thought of Malik being away from him. With all this thinking of Malik, he missed what Atem said.

"Sorry I missed that. What did you say?" Atem sighed.

"I said-" But Atem was interrupted by shouts of curses coming from Bakura. 'What now?' Atem thought irritably. First Malik wasn't paying any attention at all. Now Bakura was coming in all angry and ready for a fight. Bakura just stomped in the room, looking severely pissed off. Marik looked at Bakura. Bakura noticed this

"What?" Bakura snarled. Marik who would have retaliated and would have enjoyed making him pissed off. Did nothing but shrug and looked away thinking of Malik. Bakura and Atem stared at Marik. Atem looked amused, however this made Bakura even more pissed off. He and Marik used to love to share a fight or two, when they were in a conference.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" Bakura asked Marik. Marik just shrugged. Bakura was stunned.

"Funny, when you bite and no one bites you back, you actually back off." Seto sniggered behind Bakura. Bakura swung round and Seto was stood next to Atem. Atem looked ready to burst into laughter, whereas Seto just stood there, calmly looking at Bakura. Bakura just growled.

"Whatever. Can we get this stupid meeting started?" Seto laughed at this.

"Why? To get back to _your _prisoner?" Bakura's eyes flashed. His millennium ring was starting to glow. Only Marik had the honour of achieving to get Bakura that pissed off. Seto smirked, knowing that he too had struck a nerve in Bakura.

"No. It's because I want to get away from here, away from YOU!" Seto looked amused.

"Whatever you say." Seto just turned and sat down, looking superior. Atem went to sit next to Seto. Marik was now snapped out of his thoughts. He couldn't believe the fun he missed. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was to get Bakura to calm down. He was starting to reform into his demon state. Fire was beginning to burn around Bakura and the conference. Marik looked at Bakura amused.

"Bakura calm down. If it helps I can tell you that Seto's prisoner escaped last night." Seto glared at Marik. Marik just smirked. This seemed to calm Bakura down. The fire stopped burning suddenly and he returned to his normal form.

"Did he now?" Bakura smirked. He could get a lot of fun from this. Seto just glared coldly at the two. Atem was getting annoyed now. He wanted this conference over with _today_.

"Ok cupcakes. When you are all done discussing matters, we can discuss later. Let us hit the conclusion from yesterday's conference. Did you find anything out?" Bakura and Seto nodded, whereas Marik shook his head. Atem glared at Marik.

"Why not?" Marik just shrugged. Seto grinned, he can gain this to his advantage.

"I believe he was too busy _punishing_ his prisoner to even remember his task." Marik looked at Seto severely pissed off. Bakura can only just control himself, however Marik couldn't. Bakura looked at Marik amused.

"So yours escaped too? Am I the only one with the obedient one here?" Bakura was almost laughing.

"I have you know Bakura that mine did not escape either!" Atem said. Bakura blinked.

"Ok. Now what did you find out Seto?" Atem asked getting back to business.

"Just that they heard a woman screaming, and then wanting to be _gentlemanly_ and rescue her. That was why they were in our forests. Only then, Joey remembers waking up on the back of my Blue Eyes. Then being brought here." Atem nodded. That one was the same. So what about Bakura's?

"And yours Bakura?" Atem asked. Bakura nodded.

"The same as ice man here, only Ryou said that he and the others found that Joey went missing and went to look for them going different directions. Ryou went west."

Atem nodded. So it was true.

"Mine said the same only he went north. Isn't it weird that the boys went the direction to us that looked like them?" Bakura and Marik nodded, while Seto just sighed.

"Ok now we have that clear even if we don't have Marik's prisoner's side to the story. What are we going to do with them?" With that, no one had an answer. They were all hoping they were there for a bad reason, but not reason enough to kill them, but only to keep them with them forever. Atem sighed.

"There is only one way. We'll just have to let them go." There was an instant uproar from Marik.

"NO! I'm keeping my prisoner… Besides, you haven't found out Malik's side to the story yet. How do you know if they weren't lying?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"How do _you _know they were lying-?" Atem interrupted before Seto could finish.

"Ok. This is getting ridiculous. Marik why are you determined to keep Malik?" This shot Marik up.

"I- I don't know." Marik whispered. Bakura looked very amused now.

"I think I know why." Seto intercepted before Bakura could get a word out. Marik looked at Seto disbelievingly. Atem looked at Seto confused. Whereas Bakura was looking between Seto and Marik like he'd been told Christmas had come early.

"Go on then. Why?" Marik challenged. Seto smirked. The one thing he didn't tell the others was that he knew what everyone was feeling in this conference. Because he had become so used to them in the last 3000 years. But it didn't work on anyone else though, which got him so confused with Joey.

"You love him." Seto replied simply. Marik's eyes went huge and crazed. He was angry that he knew but how?

"YOU'RE LYING! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Marik shouted his rod was now glowing, and the ground was starting to shake. He was transforming into his demon state and because the others knew, he couldn't control it. There was nothing they could do to stop it. However, the group had now found out three things.

1. The prisoners weren't lying.

2. Seto somehow knew about Marik's feelings and

3. Marik had somehow fallen in love with his prisoner.

This was proving to be too much for Bakura. He just burst out laughing. Marik was still transforming. In a moment, there will be chaos if someone didn't do something soon. Seto decided to be the one to do it.

"I don't know why you're laughing Bakura. You love your prisoner too." This sobered Bakura up. Only he didn't get mad. He growled at Seto.

"Now I know you're lying. Because I feel nothing for my prisoner." Seto knew this of course. Nevertheless, it worked, Marik had calmed down. Only Seto could feel the buried emotions that will soon come out in Bakura, only Bakura wasn't aware of them. Yet.

"Ok. That's enough. We'll just not do anything then. We keep them here and whatever. But we have to let them see each other. Especially if we're in one of these conferences. Because they'll just get bored, then try to escape. In addition, we will call them guests from now on. Agreed?" Atem asked looking at them all. Everyone including Bakura nodded.

"Ok. That's all wrapped up then. Issue one and two solved. Only we now have to discuss, out visitors." Now everyone looked intense. Atem had to admit he wasn't looking forward to it either.

"We will hide our prisoners when they arrive. Seto when will they arrive?"

"In 28 days." Atem nodded. That was long enough to befriend the boys and make sure they stay out of harms way.

"That's long enough. However, can you all bring your guests to my palace now, as they can then see Yugi and then we can all get to know one another?" Everyone agreed.

"Ok that's settled then. See you all in a while." With that, Atem left through the portal. Seto then followed without a word to the other two. Marik and Bakura looked at each other.

"Do you honestly love your prisoner?" Bakura asked Marik. Marik sighed. He expected this from Bakura as soon as Seto opened his big mouth.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I don't punish him when he disobeys me." Bakura nodded.

"Fair enough. How do you reckon Seto knew?" Marik shrugged.

"No idea. Call me when you know." Bakura smirked. Translation: You'll never find out.

"See you in a bit then with your prisoner." Then Bakura left. Marik looked around. He was left here alone _again_. Grumbling to himself, he went through the portal.

Seto sighed as he got back into his familiar surroundings. It was now morning. He had to admit, he was lucky he didn't get hurt there. But the urge to really take the piss out of Marik and Bakura was too tempting. Even Atem didn't stop him. So, that was a good sign. Bakura and Marik were foolish sometimes; they were also too hotheaded for their own good… Speaking of foolishness and hot-headedness, he needed to get Joey, so he can take him to see Yugi. He really didn't want to let him see Yugi, because Joey was still being punished for escaping. Sighing, he went to his study.

When Seto got there, he heard soft snoring. When he unlocked the door and stepped inside, he couldn't help but smile; there was Joey laid on the bed with his head on his arms, lying on his stomach. He looked so much like a puppy. So innocent as well. But Seto cannot forget Joey's escape and with Malik. Shaking his head, he shook Joey roughly, waking Joey up with a yelp.

"Huh? I didn't do it!" Seto couldn't help himself this time. He laughed. Joey's eyes widened when he saw Seto, his face lit up. But when he remembered the previous day's events, his face fell. Seto stopped laughing.

"Hey what's wrong?" Seto asked Joey, lifting his head up. He was surprised to see Joey's eyes brimmed full of tears.

"I-I'm sorry. For last night, I- I just heard that man say about my friend Malik all chained up and I- I panicked, for Malik's life…" Joey couldn't say anymore, he just sobbed his heart out. Seto looked at Joey, he felt a little bit guilty, as he never gave Joey the chance to explain himself last night. He should have known Joey would have looked for him, as he was gone so long. 'It's Marik's fault!' he thought angrily. He looked at Joey again and saw that he was still in tears.

"Its ok puppy, I understand now. I'm sorry too as I should have realised how long I was gone and when you heard about your friend, it's natural that you worried about him." Seto said sadly, as he knew what it was like about someone you cared about captured and taken god knows where.

**Flashback – 3000 years ago in Egypt**

_It was in the summer 3000 years ago, Seto was only 8 years old and was in training to be a sorcerer and live as the future Pharaoh's right hand man. He was outside in the front of the house in Egypt playing a game of chess with Mokuba. Mokuba was laughing. _

"_Ha ha. You win big brother." Seto smiled happy he won, although he had gone a little easy on him, but he wasn't going to tell Mokuba that. _

"_Ha ha. Maybe one day you'll be able to beat me." Seto smiled at the pout on Mokuba's face when he said that._

"_But I'll never be able to beat you!" Seto laughed at that and at the cute look on Mokuba's face._

_Then, that evening, Seto was told by his mother to go to the shop to get some food. She handed him some money and the shopping list. Mokuba wanted to go with him and he agreed. When they got the groceries and stepped out of the shop, it was dark. Seto and Mokuba had to pass an alleyway that was even dangerous to go through in the day. So, at night Seto had to be more careful. When they passed the alleyway, Seto breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy nothing happened to him or to Mokuba. After a while, Seto got the feeling that someone was following him and Mokuba. Mokuba could sense it too. _

"_Seto-" Mokuba started, but Seto interrupted him._

"_Shh!" Mokuba stayed silent and grabbed Seto's shirt tightly. After a while, Seto stopped and turned around. There standing in front of him was a tall, fat man, he looked like he was a tourist, and he wasn't wearing any Egyptian clothes. Seto could feel an evil, powerful aura from this man. He could tell it was magic and he could feel Mokuba shaking badly beside him._

_"What do you want?" The man didn't answer. He was too busy leering at Mokuba. Seto had a strange feeling to protect Mokuba and he stood in front of his little brother. _

"_Who are you? And what do you want?" Seto asked again. This time the man looked at Seto. The man could feel a potentially powerful aura from this little boy, but he wasn't interested in a powerful little boy, he needed someone weak. And this little raven-haired boy was perfect. However, he needed to get the other kid out of the way._

"_I'm sorry, but I think you have something that belongs to me." The man sneered. The way the man was looking at Mokuba who was cowering behind him was sending chills down Seto's spine._

_"Go away! I have nothing of yours" With that, Seto ran with holding onto Mokuba's hand tightly. They stopped for a breather as soon as Seto believed he had lost him. Then when he fully recovered, he went to leave again and was hit on the back of his head with something. Seto wasn't knocked out, but he felt weak and his sight was hazy. He heard a scuffle and Mokuba shout_

"_BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!" _

"_MOKUBA!" Seto shouted back, he tried to see and when he could see clear enough he saw a horse with a cage at the back with Mokuba locked in there. Without a thought, Seto ran after it, but it was too fast, all he saw was the carriage getting further and further away, and Seto could not do a thing about it. He heard in the distance Mokuba's voice_

"_BIG BROTHER!" _

"_MOKUBA!" Seto called. He had spent the rest of his days in Egypt looking for his brother. He mastered his sorcery lessons, became Pharaoh's right hand man. Then, he was then shipped to Guernsey to become the legendary cold sorcerer there not long after._

**End of Flashback**

Seto stood there for a moment saddened by his loss as memories of that day came flooding back.

"Seto are you alright?" Joey asked. Seto came back into reality and was startled to see how close Joey was to his face. Their noses were nearly touching. Joey realised this and blushed.

"I'm fine. Anyway, let's go we're going to Atem's palace today for a little visit." Seto smiled. He smiled keeping the participants of the visit a secret. Joey saw this smile and was confused. Then Seto looked Joey over and found he needed a change of clothes.

"You! Here now!" Seto said. Joey now even more confused than ever, went shyly up to Seto.

"Yes?" Joey asked. Seto smirked.

"You're not going unwashed and dressed like that!" Joey blushed, as he looked at down at his clothes. His usually white shirt was now looking a dull grey colour and his blue shorts did look a little informal to wear on a visit and were crumpled. Also, what made matters more embarrassing was that he _did_ smell a bit. Well in his defence he had only been here a day, but he wasn't expecting to be kidnapped, otherwise, he'd have at least brought a wash kit.

"Well what do you want me to do I haven't brought my-" Joey started

"Just use what you want. However, I am picking your outfit." Seto said with a final note to his tone. Joey bowed down and smiled

"Yes master" Joey said jokingly. Seto smirked.

"You got it. Bathroom is through the door opposite this room. I trust you won't try to escape again?" Joey nodded and went to leave to wash.

"Oh and Joey?" Joey turned round to see Seto still smirking.

"Yes?" Joey asked a little bit scared.

"You can refer to me as "master" from now on." Joey's eyes went wide.

"But I was-"

"And that's final!" Seto said and left through another door, which Joey presumed it was Seto's bedroom.

"Yes master" Joey mumbled. Great he was only joking and now he has to call him master all the time! Grumbling Joey went to wash.

Seto was in his bedroom looking through his closet for something for Joey to wear. All he had picked out was a tight black shirt like his. Now pants were something else, he did think of leather, but that was pushing it. So he was thinking just tight fitting black jeans. Happy with his choice he went back in his study and placed them on the bed Joey had been sleeping in for the last twenty-four hours and then just went back into his room to read until Joey was ready.

When Joey got out of the shower and back into the study, he found that clothes had already been laid down ready for him. Sighing, the shirt was all right, but he would have preferred baggier jeans. Sighing he got into his clothes and was surprised to find they fit well.

"That's better." A voice said behind Joey. Joey whirled round. Seto was leaning against his bedroom door looking at Joey up and down; Joey started to feel a little bit self-conscious. But decided to be polite.

"Thank you." Seto raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you what?" Seto asked. Joey looked confused, and then remembered.

"Thank you master." Joey said gritting his teeth. Seto smiled satisfied.

"Good. Now let's go." With that Seto made a portal, grabbed Joey's hand and disappeared through the portal to Atem's palace to see the other 'guests' for himself.

Bakura went into his bedroom. He got dressed and then went to round and outside the door where Ryou slept. He hesitated for a moment. Ryou had been good enough, unlike the other two, Marik and Seto had. For a moment, Bakura felt a bit disappointed. He would have liked a disobedient, feisty prisoner to deal with. It's got all too boring for years now. Bakura shook his head; he couldn't imagine Ryou being disobedient… But that made it even more fun. Bakura smirked. He always liked obedient ones anyway. Bakura snapped back into reality. He was still standing at Ryou's door. Getting all of his current thoughts of Ryou out of his head, he went into the room where Ryou was sleeping in.

Ryou awoke to hearing a door slam. It was morning! At first, he was confused about his surroundings, but then he remembered. He blushed as he thought of how well he fitted into Bakura's arms last night. He looked up and blushed as he saw Bakura at the doorway with tight black leather pants, with a red shirt and his black boots he had on yesterday. Ryou felt heat on his body rise; he was so red, that he shielded his face with his hair, hoping that the latter didn't see his red face.

Bakura looked at Ryou shield his face, but not before he saw his face turn into a deep red, almost as red as his shirt! Bakura laughed mentally. He strolled over to Ryou and kneeled down so he was down to Ryou's height. He lifted Ryou's chin up gently, but firmly. Ryou shocked to feel the unfamiliar touch of Bakura's hand on his chin, lifting it up to look at Bakura. Ryou looked at Bakura with his watery eyes. Bakura thought he looked so cute and venerable, Bakura almost forgot why he came in the room in the first place. Bakura dropped his hand, the moment now gone. He had actually wanted to _kiss _Ryou. Bakura growled mentally. Of course, strictly speaking it was because he hadn't had company in a long time. Although there was something in the back of his mind saying that, this wasn't the case. Bakura chanced a look a Ryou and saw that his face had gone paler now.

"Come on. Shower now!" Ryou jumped at the sharp voice of Bakura. He quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash.

When Bakura heard the water running, he relaxed. He was aware of his breathing being harsh and ragged. 'What is this?' he was confused, because everytime he was around Ryou, he was a little bit different. Was he actually falling in _love_ with Ryou? "Of course not!" Bakura scoffed to himself. Maybe if he slept with him, this feeling would stop. Bakura shook his head. 'No. I am NOT like Seto and Marik!'

"You are not like who?" Bakura heard from the doorway. Bakura froze. He didn't realise he said that aloud. He turned and what he saw almost made him want to take Ryou right there. He was dressed in his black leather clothes, his hair was now pure white and fluffy and his big chocolate eyes were looking timidly and curiously to Bakura. He looked like a cute little bunny. Bakura smiled in spite of himself.

"Oh never mind I was just talking to myself…" Bakura mumbled now going embarrassed. Ryou looked at Bakura in alarm. He never dreamed he'd ever see Bakura embarrassed. 'So he has a sensitive side' Ryou thought softly.

"Are you ready now?" Bakura asked, pulling Ryou out of his thoughts.

"Um. Yeah. Uh where are we going?" Ryou asked suddenly aware of how he was dressed and presumed he was going somewhere for Bakura to make him dress like that.

"Oh just to see a friend of mine." Bakura stated simply.

"Oh." Ryou looked down. He wished he could see his friends. Ryou sighed inwardly and tried to look excited.

"Ok then, let's go." Bakura nodded and formed a shadow portal for them both. Ryou looked at the portal suddenly afraid. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Go on. It's all right. It's just a portal." Ryou nodded and then went into the portal with Bakura.

Marik's portal went straight into the dungeon. There, Malik hung tightly on chains, whose wrists and ankles were bleeding. Malik looked weakly at Marik. Despite him feeling weak, it didn't stop him being angry with Marik. Oh, he was prepared for whatever else Marik had in mind to _punish _him with. Marik sighed when he looked at Malik. He really didn't want to hurt Malik. But he had to learn not to disobey him.

"I'm sorry Malik-" Marik started

"You're not sorry!" Malik interrupted scathingly. Marik glared at him. His powers haven't yet calmed down fully, and if he used his powers on Malik… Well let's just say his friends won't be seeing him ever again. He took a deep breath and continued; choosing to act like Malik hadn't said anything.

"-but you had to learn not to disobey me! I won't tolerate it!" Malik replied like Marik did to his own comment and just shrugged. Marik gave a shout of fury. He wasn't _listening _to him!

"Do you want to see your friends or not?" Marik hissed. Malik looked up shocked.

"Y-you're letting me see Ryou, Yugi and Joey?" Malik asked hardly daring to believe it. Marik rolled his eyes. That's what he just said wasn't it?

"Yes. Now there is a condition I'm letting you." This made Malik's eyes narrow.

"What is it?" Marik rolled his eyes for the second time. Jeez, that boy can annoy him, but make him love him so much at the same time.

"Please don't try and escape anymore Kitten. I'm begging you. I- I don't want you hurt, lost or even away from me. Please!" Marik begged in a soft, begging tone. Malik's eyes widened. He never thought he cared that much. He found himself soften towards Marik. He smiled.

"Ok. I promise." Marik looked up, saw Malik's smile, and smiled too, now happy. He pointed his rod at the chains, and they just disappeared. Malik rubbed his wrists gratefully.

"You need to have a shower first, and I'll get you some clothes to wear. Come on. I'll show you where you are sleeping now!" Marik said excitedly. Malik complied, even after all the punishment he endured, he found himself really taken with Marik.

Marik stopped after a while. He had decided to let Malik share his room with him. He opened his door and Malik gasped. It was just the sort of style of room Malik would have had in his bedroom, if his sister Ishizu let him. It was black, with navy blue linen everywhere. On the walls were ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics painted in gold. The bed sheets were black silk linen, and Marik had a load of weaponry like swords and daggers on one wall. Marik looked at Malik's expression and smiled.

"You like what you see?" Marik asked.

"I love it!" Malik said in awe. Malik frowned; this looked a lot like what Marik's room would be like. Fit for a King.

"Umm. Is this your room?" Malik asked. Marik suddenly looked uncomfortable. He had forgotten to tell Malik that he was going to share his room with him.

"Ah. W-well… I- I was thinking that maybe you would want to share?" Marik stuttered. Malik stared at Marik.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Malik asked.

"In the bed." Marik said simply. Malik looked confused.

"So where will you be sleeping?" Malik asked Marik

"In the bed too." Malik now looked even more confused.

"So we're sharing a bed?"

"Yes." Malik frowned.

"Why?" Instead of expecting an answer, Marik kissed him. At first Malik was shocked. Then he started to get into the kiss, they had a battle of dominance, until Marik won. Suddenly the need for air was too much for Malik. They broke apart; Malik was almost at the point of hyperventilating. Whereas Marik looked happy. When they calmed down, they looked at each other properly. Malik knew from that moment he loved him.

"I love you Marik." Marik grinned when he heard those words.

"As I love you kitten." Malik laughed when he heard his pet name. Marik looked at his watch and sighed.

"Ok. Take a shower and I'll leave you some clothes on the bed. We have to go to Atem's." Malik nodded and went into the bathroom and started to take a shower.

Marik slumped on his bed, on his back happy. Malik loved him. He couldn't believe that he had his own angel to be with. It was as if Malik was sent here to lead him out of this gloomy life. Marik's stomach clenched, but what is everyone else is going to think about his love for Malik? He knew it was forbidden to love a commoner, especially if they didn't come from your land. However, it was as if he _should _be with Malik. Malik was _his _kitten. No one else's. With a jolt he realised he hasn't picked any clothes for Malik. Getting up, he strode over to his wardrobe, with a smirk he picked out Malik's outfit and then set it on the bed, which will soon be Malik's side. He smiled happy with his outfit chosen for his kitten, and then Marik left the room.

Malik left the shower and covered a towel around his lower half of his body. The dark bathroom was full steam and it was getting hot in here. He went to the door and opened it, enjoying the cooling breeze that was going through his body. Malik shivered a bit. He was in a daze after Marik had kissed him. He had no idea, that he felt the same. Malik sighed happily, as he saw, once again, the familiarity of the bedroom he would be sleeping in. He wondered what his friends would think… Surely, they would be happy, that he's happy right. Malik scoffed. He had no reason to be worried, as Ryou and Yugi would be happy for him no matter what they thought. They were so selfless; Malik hoped their captors were treating them well. It was only Joey that would say his feelings. Joey was just open that way. He didn't care what other people thought, and said what he felt at the time. He sometimes can be inappropriate. It was one of Joey's traits. Malik laughed softly at the thought of Joey, even though he sometimes got on his nerves, he was a good friend, no doubt about that. Malik sighed and shook the thoughts of his friends away for a while. He'll see them soon. Malik went over and looked at the clothes Marik had laid out for him... It wasn't that bad. He knew he wasn't going to be hot in leather here, as it was more cold than warm here. He sighed as he got into the outfit.

Once Malik was in the outfit, he checked himself out in the mirror. He looked hot! Malik wondered if Marik chose the outfit on purpose. He was wearing tight black leather pants, which hugged his hips; he was in a short white top with no sleeves, which showed off his figure. He sighed; he couldn't wait to see his friends. He knew he couldn't escape now. For one, he promised not to. And two he was now with Marik in a way. Sighing he looked himself over one last time and went to find Marik.

Marik finished making the portal. He always wondered why Seto was able to create it faster. He was calm now, so there was no danger of him losing control of his shadow power.

"So how do I look?" Marik heard from behind him. He turned around and what he saw almost made him want to cancel the meeting and just take Malik for what it's worth. His fantasies were coming back to him.

"You look hot!" Marik purred. Malik blushed.

"So are we ready then?" Malik asked feeling a little self-conscious of how Marik was looking at him right now. The question snapped Marik out of his fantasies.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Marik said pointing at the portal. Malik looked a little nervous but kept his head held high as he went through the portal. Marik chuckled. He had a brave, feisty one here. He always loved that in someone. Well maybe except Atem, Bakura and Seto. But in Malik, it was perfect. Marik grinned and leapt after Malik in the portal ready for Malik to love him forever once, he's seen his friends

Atem was sat down in the living room. He was wondering what to tell Yugi, he also knew he had to get him up. He hasn't even been to check on him. He is afraid of what he might feel. Ever since the conference, he doesn't want to even go near Yugi. But he was the one to suggest they let the guests see each other. Well the others will be here soon; he might as well get Yugi up too. It wouldn't be fair if the others saw each other and not Yugi. Besides, there would be uproar if he weren't there among them. Atem got up and went to Yugi's room.

When he got there, he knocked and when there was no answer, Atem went inside. Inside the bed was empty. Atem took a moment before it registered in his head that Yugi was gone. Then he heard it. The sound of water running. 'Ah, he's taking a shower.' Atem realised. Then after a moment he realised Yugi needed some clothes. So, Atem went to his bedroom, picked out some clothes and placed them on Yugi's bed. He also wrote a note, telling him to come into the dining room one he was done. With that, Atem left to set up for the arrival of Bakura, Seto, Marik and their guests, with a feast, then a chat. This was also the perfect time to see what the others were like to their guests. Atem chuckled. Then got to work on the feast.

Yugi got out of the shower. He always did this when he woke up. The only thing was that he had no fresh clothes to get into. Yugi sighed. This was going to be a long day. He hasn't seen Atem yet. So he was bored, he wished he thought to bring a game with him. 'I wonder if he has any games in the room I'm staying in.' Yugi thought. It would be nice to play games occasionally. After Yugi dried himself, he went back into the room and saw fresh clothes and a note left for him.

_Yugi,_

_I hope you are well this morning. I have laid these fresh clothes out for you, because we have guests arriving tonight and would like for you to join me. I will be waiting in the dining room for you, and there we will have a feast to welcome our guests. _

_Atem._

Yugi looked at the note in shock. He was under the impression he was a prisoner, not a guest. He looked at the clothes; he blushed when he saw he would be wearing leather pants. 'Well at least they were fresh clothes.' Yugi thought brightly. He was also grateful he was going to a feast. He was hungry. Yugi got into his clothes and didn't bother looking in the mirror, just in case he didn't see himself. He slipped out of his room and then started looking for the dining room. Yugi looked around trying to find where the dining room was. He couldn't help but feel irritated that Atem couldn't have left instructions to the dining room with his note. Yugi sighed at least it was warm here. After what seemed like an eternity, Yugi found the dining room.

Atem was sat at the head of the table, his mind was torn in wondering how long it would take for Yugi to find the dining room and when the others got here. After a while, at last he heard footsteps. It seemed Yugi was quicker than he thought at finding places. The doors opened, and Yugi came in. Atem's heart flipped when he saw Yugi, in black leather pants and a black vest top. He knew on his face you could only see a mask of calmness, no one knew this, but it was Atem's eyes that gave away his emotions. Yugi strolled over to Atem, looking slightly annoyed, yet timid.

"Don't be shy little one, speak." Atem said his eyes glittering with amusement. Yugi noticed this and nodded.

"Um. Where do I sit?" Yugi asked quietly. Atem regarded Yugi for a moment.

"Here." Atem said simply, gesturing to his right seat. Yugi nodded and tried to think of something to say.

"So who are these guests you referred to in your letter?" Yugi asked. Atem looked at Yugi mysteriously.

"You'll soon find out." Atem said just as Yugi heard footsteps coming closer to the dining room. Yugi strained to hear what was going on, the footsteps came to a halt then he realised there were more footsteps heard through the doors to the left, right of the dining room, and wondered what was going on. The doors all opened, the one at the centre revealed Ryou and Bakura, the ones at the left revealed Marik and Malik, and the one to the right revealed Seto and Joey. All four of the friends looked blank for a moment before a cheer came from Malik

"RYOU! YUGI! JOEY!"

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok I know this may not make sense. Especially to do with the minellium items. The Yamis plus Seto each has a power within their items as well as shadow magic. They all become demons when they lose control of their power and they all each control an element, but their element is for attack basis only. **Atem controls Air, Bakura controls Fire, Marik controls Earth and Seto controls Water. This change is due to TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep pointing out a very important fact about Seto... Sorry for the confusion and thanks again to TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep!** Anyway These elemental powers are transferred to the hikaris as well as Joey. But the hikaris do not know this and nor do the Yamis. Now that's explained, I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me if it doesn't make sense and please review! I only got 2 reviews last chapter… Anyways see you next chapter! I hope you liked it *chibi eyes*


	10. Questions and Answers

Hello! Chapter 10 is finally here! I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated! Well exams are over now. Now I can get updating. I now have 2 stories on the go, so my next priority will be updating **Music, Famous and Dangerous**. Then I will focus on the 11th chapter. I have this routine now lol. Once again, I only got 2 reviews from the last chapter! I have now turned on anonymous reviewing, but please review… It's my fuel to keep going! So thank you to my reviewers **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep** and **YoruichiKittyCat16****. **Ok now enough of my rambling on with the story. ^_^

WARNING: YOAI and some mild swearing I believe.

PAIRINGS: I think it's now obvious so here they are; MarikXMalik, AtemXYugi, BakuraXRyou and SetoXJeoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh. *pouts*

**Chapter 10**

Malik looked at his friends and beamed. From what he saw there was nothing remotely wrong with any of them. Even Joey, who Malik thought Seto, was going to beat him senseless or put him in an ice cube or something, looked perfectly unharmed. It seemed that he took the most damage. Malik smiled at this thought; at least Yugi and Ryou were unharmed.

"MALIK!" Ryou and Yugi ran over to their feisty friend. Joey smiled and looked at Seto with puppy dog eyes. Seto sighed.

"Yes. You can go over there with them mutt." Joey's face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you master" Joey said quietly and rushed off to see his friends. Seto knew at that moment that Joey was happy, and because of this Seto felt happy too.

Joey ran over to Yugi, Malik and Ryou.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you're all right!" Joey said happily.

"Me too." Yugi said. He had tears in his eyes as he embraced his friends.

"Hey. Why you crying Yug?" Joey asked. Malik looked at Yugi.

"He didn't hurt you or nothing did he?" Malik asked fussing over Yugi. Yugi shook his head.

"No. No. I'm fine. It's just- I'm so happy to see you guys! I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Yugi smiled, his amethyst eyes shining brilliantly. Malik then pushed and crushed Ryou into a hug, who whimpered slightly as his bruise from where Bakura kicked him, slightly hurt from Malik's hug.

"I'm so glad you're all right Ryou. You gave us a scare you did." Joey said ruffling up Ryou's hair. Ryou pouted as his hair became messed up. He tried unsuccessfully to get it back tidy, but only managed to make it look a lot more like Bakura's.

"Why did I give you a- oh!" Ryou said in realisation.

"Yeah 'Oh'. So didn't he do anything to you at all?" Marik asked confused. Ryou considered telling them about his bruise, but then decided against it.

"No." Ryou forced a smile as he lied. He didn't like lying to his friends, but he didn't want to make Bakura angry, just for telling them he kicked him. Ryou shook out his thoughts.

"So. What happened to you guys then? I'm guessing you took a beating Malik." Ryou said unhappily, as he pointed at Malik's bruise on his arm.

"Meh. Not really. I tried escaping twice actually. Once on my own and the second with Joey." Yugi and Ryou gasped.

"What?" They both said.

"Well Marik left a portal wide open. So I managed to go through it after I heard Malik was chained up and went to rescue him. I found him, untied him and then ran to get you first Ryou. As unfortunately, we thought you were the most in danger. Then we were going to get Yugi and then make a run for it. Then, we ran straight into Marik and Seto. Marik I presume was beaten and I was ignored and left with no food for a day."

"Oh my god. So what happened when you tried escaping the first time Malik?" Yugi asked. Malik grimaced. Something he'd not like to remember.

"Well Marik left the door open and when I was sure he was gone, I ran for it. But after a while, I got lost! Then I saw this purple portal and jumped straight in." Malik closed his eyes as he became lost in the memory.

"I wasn't thinking. I thought it was the portal that would take me to you guys. But it was a trap set by Marik. In the portal, it was dark, it was coming more, and more towards me, then just as I thought it was going to consume me altogether Marik came in. I pleaded with him to get me out of there. I took whatever punishment I got, because I knew nothing was worse than the darkness that almost consumed me." Malik opened his eyes and saw that Yugi was close to tear, Joey was shaking with fury and Ryou had covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh Malik." Ryou cried hugging him.

"I'm fine. Trust me." Malik said comforting them all.

"Ok well let's forget the past. And let's get talking." Joey cheered at the top of his voice. Therefore, they all chattered and laughed. Even a little play fight ensued between Malik and Joey. Whilst Ryou and Yugi looked on laughed and cheered.

Seto watched them for a while. Atem came over to join him.

"So this is what they're like normally." Seto snorted.

"Please. The mutt is always like this. Like some hyperactive puppy." Atem looked at Seto amused. Although he was talking scornfully about Joey, he seemed to have said that with a little loving affection in his voice. Seto looked at Atem sharply.

"So, has your guest caused you any trouble?" Seto asked Atem.

"No. But then again… I would like to know what Joey did to ruffle your feathers the other day." Seto shrugged.

"Marik, being a complete idiot _once again_ made my guest escape through a portal that was left wide open." Atem's eyes widened.

"What happened? And how did you get him back?" Seto smirked.

"Oh when I found out he was missing, we went to Marik's place and mutt and idiot's toy ran straight into us. How Joey got him out, I do not know, because from what I heard, Marik's guest was in the tower, all chained up. So how mutt managed it really, I don't know." Atem looked amused. However, Seto interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on. We better go talk to those two." Seto said pointing at Bakura and Marik. Atem nodded.

"I suppose you're right." When they over there, both Marik and Bakura stopped talking immediately.

"So what is so important that you two have to keep from us?" Seto asked darkly at the two. Marik tried to look innocent, which failed miserably. Whereas Bakura just smirked.

"Nothing much, just talking about our new shiny toys." Bakura said bluntly. Atem looked confused.

"Toys?" Atem crossed his arms and glared at the two. Marik looked slightly uncomfortable, and Bakura looked just bored.

"I have a confession to make." Bakura, Atem and Seto looked equally surprised when they heard "I" and "confession" in the same sentence together. They looked at Marik. Marik glared at them all.

"What?" Seto and Atem shrugged, whereas Bakura just stood there gaping at Marik.

"Just the fact that _you _are about to _confess_ to something and the fact it was used in the same sentence!" Marik just glared harshly at Bakura.

"Ok. So what's your confession?" Atem asked, his curiosity rising. Marik looked reluctant for a second. He shrugged.

"Oh. Just Malik and I are together-" Atem gasped and Bakura just raised his eyebrows. Seto however looked bored.

"Is that all?" Seto asked. Marik nodded.

"Yeah, so?" Seto shrugged.

"I just knew anyway." Before Marik could reply, Bakura interrupted.

"Have you banged your _head_ or something?"

"No. Why?" Marik replied taking the question seriously. Bakura growled.

"Idiot." Bakura muttered and just walked off.

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Atem shouted across to Bakura, causing Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey to turn and watch Bakura ignore Atem and just slam the door behind him. The room was oddly silent.

"What's wrong with Bakura?" Ryou asked no one in particular. Marik went over to Malik and wrapped his arms around his waist possessively. Ryou, Yugi and Joey's eyes widened. Malik blushed and tried to wiggle out of Marik's embrace, but Marik was having none of it.

"Now, now Malik pretty. Do you really want to be out of my arm? Hmm?" Malik just shrugged.

"Please? I want to be with my friends." Malik looked up at Marik with big chibi eyes. Something he knew worked against his sister Isis. But would it work on Marik? Marik looked at Malik's eyes and tried to resist, however, he soon crumbled.

"Fine. Just stop with the eyes!" Malik smiled with joy as Marik let Malik go. Malik went over next to Ryou.

"So, you're with your captor?" Joey asked Malik with confusion in his voice. Marik growled at the term, Atem replied before Malik could.

"Actually we are not _captors_, we are merely _hosts_." Atem corrected. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey just looked at Atem as if he was from a different planet. Atem stared at them all confused.

"What?" Atem asked.

"You just said you were hosts? So we're not prisoners?" Ryou answered timidly.

"No. You are now considered our guests. However, we haven't decided on whether we are letting you leave yet."

"Well I veto that one. _I'm _not letting Malik leave!" Malik glared at Marik.

"And why not?" Malik put his hands on his hips. Marik grinned.

"Because you are with me kitty." Joey sniggered at this nickname given to Malik. Even Ryou and Yugi smiled a little at this. Malik looked at his friends.

"Whose side are you all on then?" Malik pouted. Yugi giggled. Atem looked at Yugi when he made that sound. It was something he hadn't heard before. Atem's eyes softened.

"We're on yours. But you do have to admit, that nickname suits you well." Joey answered between trying not to laugh. Malik growled.

"And from what I gathered, your nickname suits _you _well… A mutt wasn't it?" Malik shot back and looked at Seto, who gave a brief nod, a smirk on his face. Malik looked at Joey a grin on his face. Joey shrugged,

"At least mine can beat yours."

"So you're with your host now Malik?" Yugi asked. Malik nodded, still glowering at Joey, nevertheless glad for the distraction.

"It was only about an hour or two ago now." Malik shrugged, Yugi and Ryou looked at one another.

"So are you happy then?" Ryou asked Malik.

"Yes I am thanks" Malik smiled. Yugi, Ryou and even Joey brightened at this look. They hadn't seen that smile since before they left Japan.

"I'm really happy for you Malik!" Yugi said, Joey nodded.

"Me too!" Ryou said. Marik, Atem and Seto looked at them all bewildered.

"They're really accepting aren't they?" Atem murmured to Seto. Seto just blinked.

"But _how_? I've tried seeing their emotions and I can't, it's like a huge ball of light stopping me." Atem's eyes widened.

"What?" Only then, Seto realised what he said. He sighed.

"I can normally feel the emotions people feel to one another. I think it came part of me of being born a sorcerer." Seto explained.

"And the reason you didn't tell any of us this…?" Atem asked.

"I didn't feel the need. Besides you saw Marik's reaction when I told him that he loved Malik at the conference." Atem and Seto chuckled at the memory.

"Ok. I just wish you could of at least have told me that's all." Seto nodded.

"Ok. Fair enough. I guess I could have done." Atem smiled.

"So are you saying, you weren't lying when you said about Bakura?" Atem asked. Seto shook his head.

"I was and I was not. I can sense those feelings deep beneath him, they just haven't surfaced yet. I only recognised them, through sensing Marik's feelings. However, they are not the same. Your feelings are like mine, you have a soft spot for your guest, however we just merely choose to ignore it as there are more important matters to consider, like if or when they leave." Atem sighed.

"I guess." They both looked over at the others; they had all decided to play around for a bit, with Marik joining in.

"This 'ball of light' can you sense it." Seto looked at Atem sharply.

"Why do you want to know that?" Atem shrugged.

"Just answer the question please." Seto sighed.

"Yes. I can feel it. Like you I think they are the light to our souls we lost years ago." Atem nodded.

"We'll never have those souls as one again. That's what we were told, when we shut off the kingdoms from the South. What were we fighting over again?" Atem mused.

"Territory. I said all along to you three, that you would pay the price for it. Now look at yourselves, you've forgotten why you fought in the first place and we all seemed to have changed." Atem looked at Seto.

"How so?"

"Atem, you have gotten a lot softer than you were, when the light left you, you went arrogant and proud. Your arrogance seemed to have subsided a little since Yugi has been here. As for Marik, over the years something has been eating away at his soul, I think maybe not having a light soul with him eventually caused him to the brink of insanity, now Malik's here, he's completely different to how we've all known him to be before, especially since now he is with Malik. As for Bakura, little has ever changed him. I think personally inside he changes all the time, but he has the demeanour to not. Without the light, he has no fear or weakness. So, he thinks anyway, he became more demanding and brutal over the years. Only Marik has been able to put up with him. However, I think his insanity clouded his judgement for everything anyway. This is why Bakura has stormed off, because to him he lost his partner in crime, as he puts it anyway." Atem blinked.

"Wow. Well that's something. So these are our hikari's then?" Atem asked to himself. Seto nodded. Atem frowned, confused.

"So how have you changed?" Atem asked Seto. Seto seemed taken aback by this question. Atem snapped his fingers.

"I know. Ever since the light left you, you have focused purely on your work and never let anyone persuade you to do otherwise. Then Mokuba went missing and you gained a cold, black heart. Now your light is here, the cold, black heart is melting into something warm." Atem grinned at Seto. Seto just stood there speechless.

"Right aren't I?" Seto cleared his throat.

"I suppose." Seto said grudgingly.

"You haven't worked as often as you would; since Joey got here have you?" Atem asked Seto his grin widening.

"No. That is because I'm always making sure he doesn't escape." Seto defended.

"If you say so. Now come on let's break them up. I think it's time to tell them everything." Atem dismissed. Seto sighed.

"Fine." Atem walked over to them.

"Come on guys break it up and let Marik go. It's time for a talk now." All four of the friends looked at Atem with big watery eyes. Atem found himself staring into Yugi's, whose were the biggest. He almost gave in. However

"No. I think you might find this interesting as it concerns all of us." Atem said. All four pouted and got off Marik, who was rocking back and forth. Muttering

"They're gonna get me…. They're going to get me…. They're-" Atem shook Marik.

"AHHH!" Marik screamed. Malik laughed.

"Come on. I think you all have something to tell us. Maybe you might tell us this has all been a dream or that you're all demons or something." Malik joked. Atem froze. Seto however was sat at the enormous black marble table and looked bored. Marik looked furiously at Malik.

"What did you say?" Marik hissed at Malik advancing on him. Ryou and Yugi looked scared. Joey went over and stood by Malik looking defiant. Malik looked a little uneasy and slowly backed off a bit.

"Hey! He was only joking!" Joey shouted at Marik, defending his friend.

"It's not something you joke about!" Marik snapped at Joey.

"He was joking Marik, I could feel the playfulness when he said-" Seto began

"Oh you do, do you?" Marik mocked, still glaring at Malik. Malik looked beyond frightened now.

"I was! I'm sorry if I offended you! I swear!" Malik said.

"Marik you're overreacting." Atem said.

"But this can't be just _coincidence_!" Marik seethed. Atem rolled his eyes. Seto stood up now.

"Marik be reasonable, nobody knows except for us. And by _your_ reaction, you have given us away! Besides, if Malik is your boyfriend now, then surely he _should_ know!" Seto said coldly. By those words, Marik understood that he overreacted. His face looked calm and apologetic.

"Sorry, I have kept this secret for years." Malik relaxed. For a moment, he thought he was going to die. He was now curious to why he provoked such a reaction.

"O-okay. Umm, so what secret is this?" Malik asked trying to keep his calm façade, only it was slightly crumbling. Marik walked over to him and hugged Malik.

"I'm sorry Malik pretty." Marik mumbled softly, so only Malik could hear. Malik smiled.

"It's okay. Come on, I think you have quite a story to tell us." Malik whispered back to Marik. Marik grinned, and then faltered a little.

"Promise you won't think of me any different?" Marik asked. Malik looked at Marik for a moment.

"I won't" Malik promised. Marik grinned happily and then together went over to the others who were already sat at the table waiting for them.

"We need Bakura." Atem said. Marik smirked.

"Wait here, I'll get him." Marik got up and walked out. Malik looked confused. Atem saw this look and shook his head.

"Don't ask!" Atem said. Malik nodded and waited for Marik to come back.

Marik was outside. He knew the perfect way to get to Bakura.

"Ooooh Bakura!" Marik sang insanely. The halls remained silent.

"Bakura! Where arrrre you? Hahaha." Marik cackled insanely. Still his answer was silence. Marik smirked.

"Ok. Well then, I'll just go and take your _guest_ back with me. I'm sure he'd love a good night." Marik shouted.

"You'll do no such thing!" Bakura hissed appearing before him.

"Oh finally. I thought you were as deaf as well as stupid." Marik grinned. Bakura growled.

"You're pushing your luck with me today." Marik shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever. I only called you because you are needed in there. We are about to tell them all we're demons."

"WHAT! WHY!" Bakura demanded.

"Because Malik had a little joke and unfortunately I got angry and gave us away you fool." Marik answered bitterly. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh well that's just typical of you." Bakura said sarcastically. Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just go in shall we?" Bakura smirked.

"Fine." Bakura walked in and Marik followed suit.

Inside there were a hushed silence. Malik and Ryou were looking anxiously at the door. Atem and Yugi were giving each other glances; only looking away when they caught the other staring. Joey had fallen asleep, bored with waiting for Marik to return with Bakura and Seto was just staring blankly at the opposite wall. The doors opened. Joey instantly awoke. Bakura walked in followed by Marik. Ryou's heart lurched at the sight of Bakura. Ryou knew he was scared of him, but he didn't quite realise he feared Bakura this much. Malik looked at Marik with questions evident in his eyes. Marik winked at him, causing Malik to blush. Atem and Seto looked at the pair, their eyes narrowed.

"What took you so long?" Seto asked coldly at Marik. Marik glared at Seto.

"I was doing what you fools wanted me to." Marik shot back. Bakura resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well what did you want me here for?" Bakura demanded. Marik scoffed.

"I thought I just-"

"Shut up fool!" Bakura snapped at Marik.

"I didn't ask you! I asked these idiots here!" Bakura continued pointing at Atem and Seto. Marik rolled his eyes. Bakura growled but said nothing.

"Well?" Bakura demanded. Seto ignored Bakura and continued staring at the wall. Atem just glared at Bakura before answering

"We are going to tell them our secret. They have a right to know seeing as we don't know how long they are here for." Bakura nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not telling them." Atem sighed.

"We are not merely telling them. We are going to show them." This seemed to push Bakura to his limits.

"WHAT! I DON'T THINK SO!" Seto gritted his teeth. Bakura was testing his patience. Joey, Yugi, Malik and Ryou just sat there frozen, unsure what their 'hosts' were talking about and why it made Bakura angry.

"Bakura be rational, what if another incident like Marik happens? They will simply have no warning whatsoever and will be likely to be killed. We have to think of their safety!" Atem shouted back. That shut Bakura up; still he seethed to have to show his form to Ryou. He didn't want Ryou to be afraid of him. Just submissive. Bakura sighed

"Okay fine. When shall we do it?" Marik shrugged and looked at Seto, who looked at Atem. Atem glared at them all.

"Why are you asking me?" He asked incredulously. Bakura just looked stunned at Atem. Marik banged his head on the table.

"Maybe it's because you always decide these things or did you forget who you were 3000 years ago _your highness_" Bakura said, emphasising the word your highness mockingly. Atem looked at Bakura and growled.

"Ok. Well I think we should speak first and then show." All of them nodded agreeing.

"We are still here you know." Malik said impatiently.

"Yes. We are now about to tell you what we are." Atem said patiently back.

"Wait a minute… what you _are_?" Joey asked. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what we are. We won't tell you what we aren't and human is precisely that." Seto suddenly felt rather than saw four pairs of wide eyes looking at him. Malik turned to Marik.

"So you mean when I joked and said that you were all demons, does that mean-"

"That we are. Yes, we are demons, only not the kind you think. Sorry I knew it was coincidence, so it was wrong to snap at you when I did, however we have some kind of special power, not to mention that's not the entire story." Marik said roughly.

"Well tell us the whole story then." Joey said feeling brave.

"Okay, Seto would you do the honours?" Atem asked Seto. Seto nodded. After all, he knew and remembered everything.

"Well 3000 years ago, we lived in harmony. Back then, we were mortals and we lived mostly a happy life. But not a normal one. Atem here was known as the Pharaoh, which he took in his birthright. That means he was the main leader. I was his sorcerer, right hand man and cousin after I came here from Egypt. Bakura here was a petty thief-"

"You mean the Thief King." Bakura interrupted. Seto rounded on Bakura.

"Don't interrupt!" he hissed. Bakura shrugged, whilst Seto turned back to the others.

"Anyway he was a thief and fancied himself as a king, so he was known as the Thief King, which his father then took over the Western side legally surprisingly enough. Then once he died, Bakura became the second king of the younger generation after Atem. Marik here was the Tomb Keeper. Back then, he kept Atem father's tomb, who was Pharaoh before him, safe and away from thieves like Bakura. His father ruled the Eastern side after he taken claim to the throne after a bitterly hard fought war over the throne and died not long after acquiring the throne from the previous king. Marik failed his mission one night, not long after he became king. It was the night when Atem and I all met Bakura and Marik for the first time. Bakura was dragged into the Palace by our guards, trialled, but as a King of the Western side, Atem could not kill him. However, he needed Bakura's assistance. So he spared Bakura's life, on condition he didn't steal from the tombs anymore-"

"I got bored anyway… Oh. Oops sorry, continue." Bakura said grinning. Seto glared at Bakura before continuing.

"So Bakura didn't steal from the tombs no more and agreed to work with the Pharaoh Atem. He was as cunning as Marik, so together they quickly became close friends and caught out other thieves and criminals in all areas of the North, East and West. After all their work, Bakura and Marik were awarded with the Millennium Ring and Rod. Atem gained his by birthright, the Millennium Puzzle and I gained my Key from working hard-"

"Hey! We worked hard too!" Marik interjected. Seto threw Marik a filthy look. Marik did not seem to notice, he was staring at Malik, who was looking at Seto with his mouth open.

"Anyway before the moron interrupted me, from working hard and then worked my way up the ranks of the other sorcerers and became the best in Guernsey and Atem's right hand man. It turned out that we were cousins by our fathers."

"Ok. So how are you demons?" Joey asked. Seto sighed at the memory.

"Well, you see after we put all the land in harmony, a powerful sorceress named Téa found out how Marik and Bakura became Kings. She became angry, because the West side belonged to her Father and the East side belonged to her brother. Therefore, she found Bakura one night and cursed him to become a demon as long as he lives, until he too has someone close to his heart taken away from him. The same went with Marik. However, Atem became a demon because he rejected her advances and told her he was gay. She cursed him until someone had broken his heart like he did to her." Seto said.

"And what about you?" Joey asked. Seto sighed again.

"I already lost Mokuba, so my heart had long been gone, so I'm cursed like this until I learn to love again and find Mokuba." When he looked at Yugi and Ryou, they both had tears in their eyes.

"But, it was your father's that gained the thrones, not you!" Malik said to Marik and Bakura. Bakura grimaced.

"I know, but they were already dead and Téa wanted to punish someone. Who else better than their sons?" Marik nodded but curled his hands into fists.

"We are very dangerous. That is why there was havoc on the Island and the South hates us now. We became greedy and blind. All we felt was hatred for ourselves and soon hated each other. We sparked a war between ourselves and many lives were lost. Eventually to stop the madness, the South turned against us and came to capture and kill us. Seto sensing the danger closed and sealed the South from the North, East and West. Because nobody knew what we had become. We are immortal because of the curse…" Marik found he could not continue anymore. So Atem continued.

"We can kill you and feel no remorse afterwards, but from that we have gained a great power. We can control the four elements as well as have gained shadow magic. We have been damned like this for 3000 years, Seto still in agony over losing his brother, set out to find him all over the Island secretly, with no such luck. Eventually after 1000 years had passed, we found a book in one of the rubbles of a home and we found the exact curse Téa placed on us. It also indicated that Téa had taken our lighter souls away to give us to remorse or light feeling. So somewhere in the world, we waited until we found our lighter selves. However, we cannot leave here until the curse has lifted. Seto placed that spell to protect us, but at a great sacrifice. However, we needn't have worried because you came here yourselves-" Atem said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You think that _we _are _your _lighter halves?" Malik said confused. Marik nodded. Ryou looked at Malik and Marik, Atem and Yugi and Bakura and himself. Sure, they looked alike, so that does suggest they may be the hikaris of them. Nevertheless, that does not explain Seto and Joey.

"Ok. Let's just say Malik, Yugi and I was the lighter halves. But why don't Joey and Seto look alike?" Ryou asked curiously. Bakura looked at Ryou impressed. Seto looked taken aback by the question; he could not believe Ryou believed it so easily. Whereas Yugi looked unsure, Malik and Joey looked like they didn't believe a word of it.

"Ryou, we are not their lighter halves!" Malik said exasperatedly, whilst Joey nodded.

"Well I think we are. I forgot to tell you one fact of the legend I heard from my father when I was a kid. Only the hikaris of the Kings and sorcerer will break the curse and at last Guernsey will be free and in harmony once again. We are the hikaris because look at some simple facts. They look a lot like us. We heard much of how ruthless Bakura and Marik were and have they killed us Malik? No. They usually kill those who intrude on their land and for the fact that they are bored! The only part I'm confused of is that Joey and Seto look nothing alike!" Ryou said stubbornly to Malik.

"Well that was impressive! So what exactly did you hear about us then?" Bakura leered. Ryou jumped. He had forgotten he was in the presence of his 'host' and he had not told anyone but his friends what he heard.

"W-well I um…" Ryou looked down embarrassed. Seto looked curiously at Ryou.

"You heard this from your father?" He asked Ryou. Ryou nodded.

"I see. Do you know where your father heard such a story?" Ryou shook his head. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"You still haven't answered my question!" Bakura said irritated. Atem threw Bakura an annoyed look.

"Well you could ask him nicely!" Atem huffed. Bakura shrugged.

"Whatever." Atem threw him a sharp look but ignored him. He turned to Ryou.

"Ryou. Please can you tell us what you heard about us? Because we had no idea the rest of the world knew about us." Ryou lifted his head up. He nodded.

"Well I heard that y-you were arrogant but gentle. You ruled the North. M-Marik was violent and insane who ruled the East. Bakura was e-evil and ruthless who ruled the west and Seto was just known as the coldest sorcerer in history." Ryou looked at Bakura who had no expression. Fearing he had angered the king, he let his hair fall over his face again. After a few minutes of silence, Bakura started laughing manically. Everyone turned their heads towards Bakura, who couldn't stop laughing. Seto scowled.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked annoyed.

"Sorry. I just think the tale has us perfectly!" Bakura looked certainly happier than he'd ever been. He was even enjoying himself.

"I mean, I know I'm evil and ruthless, I always have been! You are cold to others Seto, so don't even try to deny it. Marik, you even know yourself you are insane, we've been telling you that for years. Not to mention bloodthirsty. And Atem! Well you are arrogant and I always thought you were too soft for your own good!" Bakura looked at the three stunned faces and burst out laughing again.

"You know, I always wondered if all those years cooped up in here had gone to your head. Who's to say you haven't gone insane too?" Atem said hotly. Bakura sobered up at that comment. He narrowed his eyes at Atem.

"Well if I have, we all have too. As we've been stuck here for 3000 years!" Marik looked thoughtful.

"You know. I think Bakura's right. But how do the people know about us?" He looked at the 'guests', they didn't seem to know. Seto just studied them all. They were missing something important… But what? Atem looked crestfallen.

"Am I really arrogant?" He asked himself quietly. Yugi threw a dark look at Bakura, who just glared back.

"Well… I don't think you're arrogant to the extent where people hate you…" He looked at the others for help.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone has an arrogant side. Look at… Look at Joey. He can come across as arrogant sometimes." Malik tried. But Atem still looked disheartened.

"Well, we all heard the story. When your light soul was taken away from you, your darker soul takes over. So when the curse came upon you, you became arrogant. But seeing you now. You seem to have changed. Maybe it's being with your light soul that is the cause of your change." Yugi said softly. Atem looked at Yugi hopefully.

"Really?" He asked his tone sounding a lot happier.

"Really." Yugi said smiling. Atem smiled back. Yugi's heart fluttered at the smile. 'No! Why would he be interested in you?' Yugi asked himself. Seto looked between the two and looked at the others. Ryou seemed to be peeking at Bakura from behind his hair; whilst Bakura had his arms crossed and was too sneaking glances at Ryou. Malik and Marik was a completely different story. They were looking deep into each other's eyes and not caring who saw. There seemed to be a lot said when they looked at each other like that. Then two things clicked at once.

"THE SOUTH!" Seto shouted in realisation. Everybody looked away at each other and looked at Seto startled.

"What?" Atem asked.

"The South. They spread the legend. Remember, people come to Guernsey in the South and everybody must have wondered why the North, East and West were completely closed off. Therefore, they told their story and over the years, the story became a legend." Atem looked thoughtful after Seto's explanation.

"Hmm. It's very likely. Well it seems the South did a good job. I suppose we owe them a lot considering." Bakura scoffed at this.

"We owe them nothing! I mean we had to hide most of this Island because of them!" Bakura spat.

"Yeah. They are the reason we can't even get off this Island!" Marik agreed with Bakura.

"Well it's because of them; the media haven't found us and are too scared to. Also it's because of the South, they believe we are dead." Seto defended Atem. The others however looked uncomfortable.

"Well… Not exactly." Yugi said.

"What? Why wouldn't they? We were expected to have died 2900 years ago!" Seto asked coldly.

"Because we went to the beach on the morning you captured us and we all managed to clear the beach in less than five minutes flat!" Ryou replied glumly.

"How do you know this?" Atem asked.

"Because they all ran away screaming and grabbing their kids and said 'away from those evil kings'" Malik recalled. Bakura slumped.

"Shit!" Was all Bakura said.

"Well this complicates things doesn't it Seto?" Marik said smugly.

"It does. If word gets out we're alive then we are done for." Seto said. Atem groaned.

"Great. Just what I needed. Something else to sort out." Seto cleared his throat.

"Okay. Well I think we should solve this later _alone_." Seto glared at the three kings.

"What we really need to sort out is if they are our lighter halves. Now I have a test to prove it." Joey, Malik, Ryou and Yugi all looked uneasy at this.

"So what would you do if we are your lighter halves?" Malik asked a little uneasily.

"You'll have no choice but to stay with us." Seto said. They all gasped at that.

"But we have school back at home and everything. If we don't go home, then we'll be reported as missing and then the media and everyone will look for us here." Joey protested.

"You have forgotten we have killed before, tourists who dared travelled here in the forest. All it takes is a simple spell and you wouldn't have even existed." Bakura said emotionless. They all gasped.

"So what about if we aren't your lighter halves?" Bakura laughed at this question from Ryou.

"It's simple. You'll die." Bakura said simply. Ryou looked at Bakura with his chocolate eyes watery.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because you know too much." Bakura said looking away and crossing his arms. He couldn't stand the sight of Ryou's watery eyes.

"Oh." Ryou said acceptingly. Malik looked furious. He turned to Marik.

"So you'll kill me, just because I'm not your lighter half?" He demanded. Marik grimaced. He looked at the others.

"I don't want to kill him. I never wanted to" He said.

"That's not what you said to me." Bakura said narrowing his eyes at Marik. Marik glared at Bakura heatedly.

"I lied, because I was unsure how you would all take it, if I told you I liked him." Marik replied hotly.

"Sure." Bakura said disbelievingly. Marik looked like he wanted to punch Bakura.

"Listen. Marik from you not wanted to kill him, is even more reason for me to believe he is your hikari. But I have to do this test to be sure." Seto said assuring Marik. Marik sighed.

"Fine. But do it quickly and I don't want him harmed in any way! Got it?" Seto nodded.

"Goes for Yugi too." Atem put in.

"Look I'm not harming any of them!" Seto said irritated.

"Good." Atem said.

"When do we do the test?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Now. Let's get this over with." Bakura said. Seto nodded agreeing.

"Yes. The sooner we know the better." Marik hugged Malik protectively. Seto stood up.

"You four. Follow me." With that, he strode out of the hall. Yugi looked at Atem frightened, who nodded.

"I trust him. I promise you won't get hurt." Yugi nodded and looked at Ryou. Ryou looked at Bakura who just nodded.

"Go." Was all he said. Ryou looked sad for a moment before getting up and with Yugi, left the room. Joey too got up and dragged Malik away from Marik, who was still hugging Malik protectively.

"Let go Marik. Once we know, we'll have all the time in the world." Malik promised. Marik pouted, but let him go. Malik joined Joey and together, they also left the room to follow Seto. All of them anticipating whether, they were the lighter halves of their captors. Once the door closed. Silence ensued. No one made a sound. Not even Bakura or Marik.

AUTHORS NOTES: I hope you all liked it! . I'm not too sure of the chapter myself. But reviews will help me make up my mind :P. Also I know Seto said they were going to show the hikaris their demon form, but there was a reason why they didn't as you can see they got fairly distracted and forgot. Don't worry, they'll see them in their demon form soon. ^_^ Ok hope it made sense. Review please! *chibi eyes* See you all in Chapter 1 of Music, Famous and Dangerous!


	11. The Test

Here it is! My long awaited chapter 11! I also would like to introduce you to my new Beta: **SailorMoonRocks1433. **She has been my inspiration to keep me going in these hard times as well as redoing my summary and chapters one and two. I'd also like to thank **kuroneko1571, Fluffy no Danna, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, YoruichiKittyCat16, BakushippingxForever, Hotaru Layla and SailorMoonRocks1433 **for their reviews. I got more reviews for that chapter than the others! ^^ Anyways hope you like this chapter!

WARNING: This will contain YAOI and there is some strong language in this chapter.

PAIRINGS: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh! *cries a waterfall* Oh and this story is now written and edited by crazyhikari (Me!) and SailorMoonRocks1433! But we don't own Yugioh dammit! .

**Chapter 11**

"AHH! NOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING!" Yugi screamed. Seto rolled his eyes.

"It's just a needle! Jeez" But Yugi would not listen; too scared he was over the needle. Ryou stood there looking pale and shaken, Joey was just perched on the wooden desk and Malik was on the floor laughing his head off. Ryou threw Malik a glare, which only increased Malik's laughter. Seto was getting annoyed.

"Enough!" Seto's hand glowed and it paralyzed Yugi. Malik stopped laughing, Joey's eyes were wide and Ryou was starting to cry.

"What are you doing to him?" Joey protested. Seto looked at Joey.

"Nothing. I have merely paralyzed him with my magic. He needs to keep still and we really need the answers today!" Seto said angrily. Even Joey backed off a little as Seto's voice rose.

"Ok. As long as he's not hurt or anything. What do you need anyway?" Joey said. Seto just ignored him. He then raised the needle at Yugi's arm, placed it inside and extracted some dark red liquid. Yugi whimpered.

"Ah. You need a blood sample." Ryou asked answering Joey's question. Seto nodded.

"Correct." He said simply.

"But why? What for?" Malik asked, his face now going pale.

"Well I need it as a substance to place in a tube to mix with Atem, Bakura, Marik and My blood to see if there is a match. If there is a match, you are our hikaris." Seto said proudly. Malik gulped, his face going deathly pale. Seto unfroze Yugi and as soon as he was free, he went to Malik, scared. Malik went next, then Joey. Seto then turned to Ryou

"And finally you." Ryou nodded. He was shaking badly. He knew he was going to faint after this. He sat down in the stool and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the needle go into his skin and felt blood leave his body.

"Done." Seto said emotionless. Ryou opened his eyes and found his eyes were blurry. He also was starting to feel dizzy and sick. He stood up to let whoever was next sit down and just as he predicted, he fainted.

"Ryou!" Malik, Joey and Yugi shouted. Seto looked at Ryou's form thoughtfully.

"Don't worry he'll come to in half an hour if my theories are correct."

"If? How do you know?" Malik said worriedly.

"Because when I took Bakura's blood, he too fainted. He took exactly half and hour to wake up." Joey, Malik and Yugi looked and smirked at each other at the memory of the evil, tough and ruthless king fainting just because of a needle.

"So the point of telling us that was?" Malik asked. Seto threw Malik a sharp look.

"The point was that if he wakes up in exactly twenty eight minutes, the chances of him being Bakura's hikari is extremely high." He said coldly. Malik's eyes lit up.

"But that doesn't mean the rest of you are clear, besides I still need the results." Seto continued and went to his desk and picked up the vials of labelled blood.

"I'm going to do to the test now and keep quiet, otherwise you'll make the test go wrong and then I'll need more blood from you" Malik, Joey and Yugi paled.

"We'll be quiet," Joey promised hastily.

"Speak for yourself." Malik mumbled. Nevertheless, he too fell quiet.  
_

Whereas back in Atem's palace, in the hall where the reunion had taken place was still in silence. Marik was pacing, Bakura had his hand on his face, bored. However, Atem was staring deadpan at the wall. Marik's pacing, however, was getting on his nerves. But he knew he couldn't say anything, because if he stopped Marik pacing, he'd end up smashing everything he owned in this room. However, Bakura had other ideas.

"Fucking stop your pacing, you're making me go fucking nuts." Marik just glared at Bakura.

"Are you not worried at all?" Atem said to Bakura. Bakura looked at Atem and shrugged.

"Not really, what's there to worry about? If they are our hikaris, they stay here, if they're not we kill them." Marik growled.

"Do you not care about Ryou?" Atem asked Bakura. Bakura grunted and said nothing. Marik was looking livid at Bakura. He was getting anxious now. The impulse to smash things up was tempting him. He looked at Atem's angel statue in wonder. Atem's puzzle glowed, and then everything breakable left the room. Marik sent a furious look Atem's way.

"I'm not having you break any of my stuff. Just create something using your shadow powers." Atem explained. Marik snorted. As if Atem couldn't repair his stupid stuff, using his shadow powers either. Whatever, he'll make do creating something. He smirked then created tiny, little statues of Seto, Atem and Bakura. He picked up the little Atem statue, looked at it and then threw it across the room where it smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. Atem looked coolly at the remains. Bakura just watched Marik with a bored expression. Then Marik glared at the Seto statue, he picked it up and like the Atem doll, threw it as hard as he could against the wall. Bakura started sniggering.

"I wouldn't destroy mine if I was you." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. Marik whirled round on Bakura.

"Why not? I made it." Bakura shrugged a smirk still etched on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Bakura walked out of the room. Marik shrugged and looked at the last statue he made. It was Bakura.

'He's either done something, or just bluffing.' Marik didn't want to seem weak. Just as he was about to throw it, the door opened, revealing three boys.

"Kitten!" Marik ran over and hugged Malik possessively. Yugi went shyly up to Atem, who looked happy, but contact went between the two because Joey was looking a little solemn.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked Joey.

"Where's Bakura?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, he left a minute ago, why?" Atem answered. However, before Joey could answer, Seto came in.

"The test is done; we just need to wait for the results." Atem nodded.

"How long till the results?" He asked Seto.

"A day." Seto said simply. Atem nodded, he waited 3000 years for this, so a day isn't too much. Joey looked at Seto in wonder.

"You know, we have much quicker equipment these days." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Well, as you know we haven't got such things here, as we haven't been able to move onto modern times, being so cut off from the rest of the world. Except from visitors who suffered the same fate, only theirs was because they deserved it. So waiting a day isn't too bad considering we've been waiting for 3000 years."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was such a touchy subject." Joey said, his voice raising an octave.

"Never mind about that, what did you want Bakura for?" Marik asked impatiently.

"Yes what did you want me for?" Bakura asked from the doorway. His eyes scanning the room for Ryou. However, he couldn't see the white haired boy. His eyes narrowed. Where was he?

"I'm afraid there's something wrong with Ryou." Bakura looked at Seto; he found he felt something stir in his stomach. But he just shrugged that feeling away.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Atem looked at Bakura, this wasn't like him.

"I extracted some blood from him, and then he fainted. Only we waited half an hour, like we did for you, but he hasn't yet come round. His breathing is also very ragged." Bakura raised his eyebrows at Seto.

'So this is why Seto is worried?' True this did make Ryou more likely to be his hikari, but then again, he's had a feeling that he was anyway.

"Have you even bothered to check with him if that was his first ever extraction?" Bakura asked. Seto's face just remained expressionless.

"No I didn't." Bakura nodded.

"I'm guessing it was then, because my first blood extract was when I was young and I was out cold for a few hours." Seto looked thoughtful.

"I guess you could be right. Well the results are in a day, so I guess we better call it a day." They all looked at each other and agreed. Only Joey, Yugi and Malik had other ideas.

"Why can't we stay a bit longer, and anyway, we want to be there for Ryou when he wakes up." Malik insisted. Marik just shook his head.

"You're still meant to be in punishment." Malik looked crestfallen.

"So, what's going to happen to me when we get back then?" Malik asked. Marik looked stunned.

"Nothing, it's just while you're still in punishment, you have to obey me. Sorry, but those are my rules." Malik nodded, feeling a little bit better though.

"Okay."

"Good. Now come on, let's get back. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Marik said.

"Before you all leave, I just want to say that you're all welcome here after Ryou's awake and then we'll have our feast, I assure you." Atem said apologetically. Seto shook his head.

"Don't worry, this wasn't planned, we needed to get that over with anyway." Bakura snorted, and turned to Seto.

"Where's Ryou now?" Seto searched for any emotions in Bakura's face, but found none. Seto sighed.

"I transported him in the bedroom you currently hold him in. Is that a problem?" Bakura just shrugged.

"Whatever." With that, Bakura exited the room, and then transported himself back to his palace. Atem and Seto exchanged a glance, but said nothing, they turned to find Marik, however he was already gone.

"Well, so much for goodbye." Seto said sarcastically. Atem shrugged.

"I don't want to know what's going on. I'm glad they left to be honest." Seto snorted. Joey and Yugi looked at Seto and Atem nervously. Yugi turned to Atem.

"Umm, A- Atem?" Atem looked at Yugi. He was shocked to see Yugi looking so nervous and scared.

"Yes little one?" Atem answered softly.

"Uh- Well, can Joey and I stay together for a little bit longer?" Yugi asked with big, watery, chibi eyes. Atem stared into them and his heart softened. He looked at Seto, who shook his head.

"No. Joey is still under my punishment." Yugi nodded understood. Atem's heart went out to Yugi. However, Joey didn't look happy.

"But why? I already suffered my punishment last night!" Joey exploded. Seto's expression didn't change.

"My answer is final! Besides, I need to get back to check if the test is going as planned." Atem looked at Seto.

"Seto. If he suffered his punishment last night, then surely he could stay here for the night. I don't mind, as I got plenty of work to do. Yugi will be bored and will have nothing to do."

"Please?" Joey asked his puppy dog eyes watering, whilst Yugi also had big, watery eyes. Seto sighed.

"Fine. However, I'm coming back tomorrow and you will come back with me then. Understood?" Joey and Yugi nodded. Their faces shining in delight. Atem and Seto exchanged a glance of 'what did they do to deserve this' look.

"Ok, well that would give me some peace and quiet then, for my work. I'll be back around noon tomorrow with the others, to discuss the results. Bring the others." With that, Seto left the room. Joey looked at the door in wonder, but snapped out of his thoughts by Atem.

"Ok let's go and show Joey to his room. Then you can do whatever you like except leave the rooms you're staying in." Joey and Yugi nodded and followed Atem, who began walking to show them Joey's room.

Whilst they were walking, with Atem leading the way, Joey and Yugi hung back and walked a little slower to talk.

"So, what do you think of your cap- I mean host?" Joey asked. Yugi looked at Joey confused.

"What do you mean? He's not hurt me or anything, so I'm guessing we can trust him and he seems nice enough." Yugi answered innocently. Joey sighed. If Malik had been with him, he'd have gotten the message. Then again. He doesn't have to ask Malik, as he's already with his 'host' as they all call themselves. They're still captives in his eyes. Unless of course, they were the 'hikaris' of Seto and the kings, which still doesn't give them the right to keep them there against their will. Malik won't go back now, Joey was sure of that and Yugi would almost certainly go back for his grandfather. But Ryou, he was unsure of. Ryou's mother and sister were killed when he was only a little boy and his father was always away. He might not go back if he feels he has his friends and won't be in any danger. Joey frowned. While he was busy thinking about the others, he realised, that only, he himself wouldn't go back either. With his father beating him and always drunk, he's found himself more at Yugi's house more than his own home. This place has seemed more at home, than back with his father.

"Joey?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Eh?" Joey snapped out of his thoughts.

"What did I miss?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, you were just spacing out. What were you thinking about?" Yugi asked Joey curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll tell ya later." Joey shrugged. Yugi smiled and nodded. He wasn't going to force Joey to tell him, until he was ready. After another five-minute walk, they finally arrived outside Yugi's bedroom. Atem turned to Yugi and Joey.

"Joey you're room is opposite to Yugi's, you may spend some time together in one of these rooms, but you must not leave the rooms unless I tell you too. Just stick between the two rooms. I will call you to dinner later." Joey and Yugi nodded. Atem nodded back, then turned and walked away. Yugi watched Atem go in wonder. It really was nice of him to let Joey stay. However, Joey wasn't paying attention to Atem. He grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him in Yugi's room.

"A bed! A soft looking one too! Oh how I missed one of these." Joey exclaimed jumping on the bed, laughing. Yugi frowned.

"Well what were you sleeping on last night then?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged.

"A hard bed. It wasn't as soft or warm as this. It's also a lot bigger!" Yugi giggled. Of course, Joey would consider the size and softness of a bed.

"Only you would say that." Yugi said laughing now.

"Yeah." Joey agreed, chuckling.

"Ya know… You didn't answer my question earlier." Joey said seriously. Yugi tilted his head looking at Joey.

"What question?" Yugi asked confused. Joey sighed.

"Ya know, what you think of your cap- I mean host?" Joey asked. Yugi looked bewildered.

"I thought I already answered that question?" Joey sighed again.

"I mean do you like him?" Yugi looked more confused than ever.

"Well maybe, but he hasn't proven he's trustworthy enough to be a friend yet." Joey was losing his patience now. But decided to drop it, because if Yugi doesn't yet like him yet as a friend he doubts he'll like him more than that yet. Yugi's head drooped down, while he stared into nothingness.

"Ok Yugi. That's fair enough." It was silent in the room for a while. Then Joey smirked and grabbed a pillow. Yugi whose head was still drooped yelped when he felt something crash down on his head. Yugi's head snapped up.

"Oooh! You're so going to pay for that!" Yugi laughed, grabbed another pillow and then the pillow fight began.

However all the way at Marik's palace, Marik and Malik were still on their way back to their bedroom. Needless to say Marik was carrying Malik bridal style and Malik was still complaining.

"Let me go!" Malik whined, he was trying everything he could to get Marik to put him down and was constantly struggling to get out of Marik's powerful grip on him. Marik grinned insanely at Malik and held him even tighter, even though Malik's struggling wasn't bothering him; he was still scared of dropping him.

"No." Marik said childishly.

"But you never let me say goodbye to my friends!" Malik pouted, folding his arms across his chest, now giving up struggling. Marik shrugged.

"You'll have plenty of time to see them." Malik pouted and turned his head away from Marik. He wanted to say goodbye to Yugi and Joey, as he didn't know when he as going to see them again. Marik looked down at Malik and thanked fate for bringing him this beautiful, feisty boy before him. Malik turned back and saw Marik staring at him.

"Why are you are looking at me that way?" Malik asked scared. Marik looked confused.

"What do you mean '_that way'_?

"You look like you're going to molest me or something." Marik leered.

"Do you want me to?" Malik shrugged.

"I don't know" Malik admitted. Did he want to? He's never done anything like this before. Sure, he's done plenty of kissing with guys. But he's never gone any further. He supposed he was waiting for the right one. All the time Malik was thinking, he didn't notice that they already had got to their room already. So it was a surprise that he felt himself dropped and landed on something soft. Malik came back to reality, saw they were already in the room and Marik was taking off his shirt. Malik's breath caught as he caught sight of his tattooed back.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra." Malik whispered in awe. Marik froze.

"_You _know of this creature." Malik nodded and giggled.

"I'm Egyptian remember?" Marik relaxed.

"Oh yeah. So you are." Malik giggled and looked at the wall, which had bits and pieces missing.

"It's still early. Are we going to bed now?" Malik asked surprised. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yes we are. I don't know about you, but I had a really long day." Marik unzipped his pants and took them off, revealing silk, black boxers. Malik drooled at the sight of his tanned, muscular body.

"You like?" Marik asked huskily. Malik came out of his daydream and blushed when Marik looked at him.

"Yes." Malik said boldly. Marik smirked he really did like the feistiness in Malik. He leaned against the wall and simply stared at Malik. Malik, who noticed this, became uncomfortable.

"What?" Malik asked uneasily. Marik smirked looking up and down at Malik

"You still need to get undressed you know." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Malik took off his top, which showed off his slim, curved body. He then slipped off his pants. Marik looked at Malik in awe, and again wondered to himself why Ra sent him this perfect man before him.

"You like?" Malik grinned imitating, noticing the look on Marik's face. Marik smirked.

"Oh yes." Marik purred. Malik blushed a little.

"Well let's go to sleep then, I'm tired too." Marik rolled his eyes, but went towards the bed and lay down. Malik too, a little bit more cautiously, went towards the bed. Marik noticed this.

"What's wrong?" Malik sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've never shared a bed with anyone before." Marik raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad. We're just going to sleep. Mind you, you're lucky we are." Marik smirked when he finished his sentence.

"Ok." Malik said ignoring the last comment from Marik. He slowly got into the bed and lay down. Marik sighed, grabbed Malik, who yelped and pulled him to his chest. Malik sighed contentedly when he felt Marik's warm chest against his back. His eyes fluttered closed, where he went to sleep. Marik watched him for a while, before he too, let sleep claim him.

Bakura sighed as he reached back to his palace. Seto really was an idiot. Oh well at least he'll get some peace and quiet. But then again, it wasn't as if he wasn't getting peace and quiet anyway. He really wanted a disobedient captive or guest, whatever Pharaoh and his stupid priest wanted to call them now. If they were the hikaris, which is more likely because of Ryou's reaction to the blood sample. Then they'd have to stay with them forever. If not, then they'd die. Bakura's heart raced when he thought of killing Ryou. Bakura clutched his heart. Why did it hurt like that? Bakura just shook his head. It was nothing. His heart always did this sometimes. Like everytime, he woke up from his dream of chocolate brown eyes that looks similar to Ryou's, his heart would race. He's been to Seto for some remedy to calm his heart. But Seto would only smirk and send him away. Bakura has asked for the last seventeen years for a potion that would cure his racing heart, jeez it could even be life threatening! Bakura stopped outside Ryou's door. Did he really want to go in?

_There was fire. He looked around… it was different somehow. It was definitely Guernsey, but wait… There was no forest. Is this the past? He wondered. He saw three palaces. The one on the East was destroyed. The West was barely standing and the North one had looked only just, like it had been attacked. Then there were people screaming and running away in the other direction from him. He squinted his eyes and saw the same creature that had captured him, carrying a lifeless form. It looked solemn. There he saw a person who looked like himself, but so peaceful and still on the creatures back, his muscular form limp._  
"Wake up!" _a voice was shouting in his head. But he had to keep going. He had to. His body was shaking. He also felt a strange pain form on his face. He didn't care. As long as he got to the person who had made him feel this pain in his heart. For some reason he felt like he lost the person he loved the most.  
_  
"FOR FUCK SAKE! WAKE UP" _the voice in his head roared. But he couldn't listen; he had to get to him. He just had to. Then he saw him self fade away._

"NO!" He felt the person's pain and anguish. He felt rage and sorrow fill and eat away at his soul. He had to get to him. But the people kept blocking his path.

"NO!" Bakura heard a scream from Ryou. Acting fast, Bakura kicked the door open. He looked around expecting an intruder, when he saw no one, he look at Ryou, who to his surprise was thrashing and moaning in his sleep. Bakura went to Ryou, who seemed to be out of this world. Ryou's skin looked slick, which meant he had to be sweating. Bakura place a hand on his forehead and felt that it was cold.

"Wake up!" Bakura shouted to Ryou. But Ryou wouldn't wake up. So he started to shake him.

"Ryou!" Bakura tried again. But Ryou was still thrashing around. He had to think of a way to wake Ryou up. So he started slapping his face.

"For fuck sake! WAKE UP!" Bakura roared. Ryou was starting to stir; however, he seemed to be fighting to not wake up. Why was this? Bakura wondered. He had to be dreaming  
something bad, to not want to wake up from it. Then Ryou's eyes snapped open.

Ryou opened his eyes. There before him, looking blurry, was a thoroughly pissed off Bakura and was that worry there on his face too? Ryou wondered. When his vision cleared however, he saw that Bakura only looked pissed off.

"Dream much?" Bakura said sarcastically. Ryou, hurt by the comment. Nodded.

"Yes, sorry." Bakura shrugged. Then Ryou looked around.

"W- Where am I? Where are my friends?" Ryou asked hurriedly. Bakura sighed.

"You are back at my palace, you passed out a few hours ago and your friends are back with their hosts." Ryou's eyes saddened when he heard this.

"Oh." He never got the chance to say goodbye. His eyes welled up slightly.

"Oh for fucks sake, you'll see them tomorrow." Bakura said impatiently. Ryou nodded and tried to stop his tears, but his tears came anyway, thick and fast.

"What you crying for?" Bakura asked sharply. Ryou shook his head. He didn't know, he just felt... Sad for some reason. Like he lost someone very special to him.

Bakura was getting pissed off again. He shook his head and cursed himself for having a weak guest or if he was a hikari, then hikari. He got up to go and get some rest, when he felt something pull him back. He turned and saw Ryou gripping his shirt.

"Please don't go." Ryou whispered. Bakura looked at Ryou. He looked so… Helpless and scared, Bakura just stood there stunned.

"I- I'm sorry" Ryou said, letting go of Bakura.

"I guess I don't want you to go because y- you were in my dream." Ryou said closing his eyes. Bakura's heart soared when he heard that. Bakura cursed his heart for annoying him now.

"And what was the dream about?" Bakura asked curious.

Ryou blushed. He didn't really share his dreams with anyone, especially as Ryou had a suspicion that this was a vision. He only shared these with Yugi and maybe sometimes Malik and Joey.

"W-well, I uh-" Ryou tried. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I haven't got all fucking day you know."

"Well, I saw fire. Marik's was all burnt to rubble, yours was crumbling and Atem's was just being attacked. A creature came past me and was carrying a-" Ryou struggled to keep his voice calm and level. "A body. It was peaceful looking; he was muscular and looked a lot like me. It was limp and still. I believe it was you." Ryou's voice cracked a little bit. Whilst Bakura was resisting the urge to not laugh.

"I tried to get to you, but people kept getting in my way, I then started to fade. And then I woke up." Ryou said looking at Bakura.

Bakura couldn't help it. He laughed. Ryou's face, which was red with embarrassment, now was red with anger.

"I don't know why you're laughing!" But Bakura laughed even harder and fell off the bed laughing.

"B- But it's so ridiculous. I c- can't die. So this dream is funny. Even if I could die, no one, but Marik can kill me." Bakura started laughing again. Ryou was becoming angrier by the minute.

"If you must know. Yugi and I have visions and a sixth sense. So what we see usually comes true." Bakura sobered up at that. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh really? And you didn't bother to tell me this because?" Bakura asked dangerously.

"Umm. W-well, it didn't seem relevant" Ryou explained scared. He never knew Bakura's emotions were easily changed.

"Well. You know about us, you could have told us about you lot." Bakura said angrily.

Ryou became angry at this.

"Well if you remember, we were carted off to a blood test to see if we were your _hikaris_ or not! So we never got the chance to explain ourselves to you!" Bakura considered Ryou very carefully.

"You're a very angry bunny aren't you?" Bakura said smirking. Ryou turned red at this.

"I Uh-"

"Whatever." Bakura yawned, with that he left the room, leaving a very confused and flustered Ryou in his room.

Seto was at his desk, he had a strange feeling that something was going to happen soon. He was also worried about whether or not this test would work. He already knew he doesn't have a hikari. Because his little ball of light left along with his little brother Mokuba. Seto sighed. This test was taking forever; Seto had his head between his hands. It was quiet without Joey here. He was like another Mokuba. When Joey was around, he felt happier, like the little ball of light had slightly returned. But now he was gone. He felt strange and hollow. Maybe he should read a while…

"Come on." Seto said after an hour. This was getting ridiculous now. The test was meant to take a day, but it's supposed to start showing by now. He can't fasten the process, because it will mess up the results. Maybe he should read, the book about the split souls. It should tell him if there's anything to expect from the hikaris. There should be at least some signs…

After another hour of reading, he found nothing. This was really beginning to piss him off. He sighed, got up and stretched, then went to the test to check to see what was happening. Hmm, nothing has happened yet.

"Hello Seto." Seto turned round and his face went expressionless.

'Fuck!'

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay. I'm really really sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. And to be honest I don't think it was worth it. On a good note, it will be improved soon, thanks to my super awesome beta SailorMoonRocks1433! Both of us are writing this story. So she gets the credit too! ^_^ Again sorry for the wait. If it doesn't make any sense, feel free to message me! . I will adapt to criticism, because I want to improve! My beta has done more than enough for me to improve it. So take a look at Chapters 1 and 2 and you'll find a lot of differences in grammar and words! You won't see them in their demon forms yet! xD

Review please *Chibi eyes* ^^


	12. Hiding

3 MONTHS! I'm so sorry! -.- with going to college and getting all my assignments done on time, I couldn't do more of my story. I hope you can all forgive me! ^_^ I have started planning the rest of it so you won't have to wait as long anymore… Thank you for the reviews from **TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep**, **BriAnon**, **YoruichiKittyCat16**, **Hotaru Layla**, **Mizuky6200 **and **Sixki** you're all awesome!

WARNING: YAOI, Major language.

PAIRINGS: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! I am going to put it on my Christmas list though ^_^

**Chapter 12**

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi replied sleepily.

"What do you think of this place?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"I mean here in this forest, with our- uh, hosts?" Yugi still felt confused.

"Oh. Why?" Joey shrugged.

"Just answer the question." Joey said softly, but impatiently. Yugi sighed.

"I don't know. I'm actually starting to like being here." Yugi said

"But I do miss Grandpa Joey." Even though it was dark in the room, Yugi knew that Joey had nodded.

"I thought so." Came the reply.

"So why do you want to know this?"

"Well I was thinking earlier, and I've come to realise, that if we passed the test, then what's going to happen." Yugi frowned.

"T-They told us that w-we were going to stay with them f-forever." Yugi stammered.

"Yes but, was anyone going to let that decision stick? Out of all of us I would have thought Malik would contest it, but seeing as he's with that maniac now, he's not going to be fighting to go home anymore."

"Oh." Yugi thought for a second.

"Are you going to fight to go home?" Joey sighed he knew this one was coming.

"I- I'm not so sure now. I mean what is there for me to go back to? This little life I have here is even better than the one I have back in Japan."

"I see what you mean. I don't mind either one of these lives here, but I do have Grandpa to think about. I have to go back for him." Yugi said quietly.

"What about Ryou?" Joey asked.

"Hmm. I don't know. I don't think he wants to go back to where he was alone. His father is never there much anymore. Only once when Ryou asked to buy these tickets has he spoken to him in the last ten years."

"I've always thought that he wouldn't really want to go back. Even though he's practically living with a pyhsco." Yugi sighed.

"I hope he's okay. He's strong willed, but he's delicate-"

"Like you." Joey giggled. Yugi puffed his cheeks

"I'm _not _delicate." Joey's giggle turned into full-blown laughter.

"Yes you are."

"Are not!" Yugi pouted. Joey couldn't stop laughing now. It was then he felt something soft land on him.

"Don't get into that again. I don't know how Atem's going to react seeing that you destroyed nearly half of his pillows!" Yugi pouted

"It wasn't just me! It was you too! And he'll believe me, when I say to him it was your entire fault!" Yugi threatened, Joey sniggered.

"Yeah sure." Joey ruffled up Yugi's hair, yawned and turned over.

"Okay. Let's try to get some sleep. I am now very tired." Yugi scowled at Joey's back.

"That's what you said last time!" Nevertheless, Yugi too curled up comfortably and closed his eyes.

Atem was going through some paperwork. This was getting ridiculous. He wasn't even thinking straight. All he kept thinking about was Yugi. The small teen was bothering him a lot  
tonight. It didn't help he was so nervous about the test result. Oh, he hopes that Yugi is his hikari, maybe then he could court him- wait a minute _court him_? Oh dear Ra this wasn't what he needed. Atem rubbed his temples. This wasn't going so well. Atem sighed. He wished he had someone with him to keep him company. That way he wouldn't be thinking about Yugi more than necessary. Atem moaned, as his headache was getting worse. He then walked over to the comfortable chair by the fire and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but someone nudged him, scaring him out of his wits.

"SETO!" Atem yelped.

"What are you doing here?" Seto looked grim.

"We need to hide the boys in Bakura's Palace _now_!"

"But why? What the fuck has happened?" Atem demanded. He was confused, never in a situation would Seto _ever_ suggest hiding captives or in this case hosts in Bakura's mansion. Something had to be up.

"Pegasus." Atem yelped for the second time that night.

"Why the fuck didn't you say so? We may have a few minutes, if we're lucky!" Atem rushed off at once towards Yugi's room.

"Where's the Mutt?" Seto asked hastily. Atem gave Seto a dark look, but ignored it.

"He's either in the room I gave him or with Yugi." Seto nodded.

It seemed like an age before they managed to get to Yugi's room. Atem barged straight into the room and Yugi and Joey jumped awake at the sound. Joey got on the defensive.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Joey hissed.

"You're both in danger. Get up now and no questions! Seto! Make the portal now! We have no time to waste!" Atem snapped. Seto nodded and got fast to work. Yugi and Joey quickly scrambled out of bed and were dressed hurriedly and waited for Seto to finish.

"Done." Atem nodded.

"Let's go!" Atem grabbed Yugi, whilst Seto grabbed Joey, who protested and went into the portal. The next moment, they were on a stone, cold floor.

"What about Marik?" Atem asked Seto.

"Already warned him. He should be here now." Atem again nodded his approval.

"You've done well my friend." Seto shrugged and together set off walking towards Bakura's main visiting hall.

When they got there, Malik and Ryou were huddled together with Malik looking tired and confused and Ryou looking terrified of Bakura and Marik, who were both looking ready to kill someone against the wall. Yugi and Joey both rushed off to Ryou and Malik, whereas Marik started demanding explanations at Seto.

"So why the fuck have to woken me up and dragged me here for?" Atem looked at Seto.

"You didn't tell him?" Seto shook his head.

"I had to warn you too. If I told _him _over there then he would've demanded explanations, leaving me late to get Yugi and Joey out of your palace!" Marik screamed in frustration.

"I'M STILL FUCKING HERE YOU KNOW! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Seto turned and looked at Marik who was shaking in both frustration and anger. He knew this answer wasn't going to go down to well with neither Bakura nor Marik.

"Pegasus is here." He said calmly. There was silence then,

"WHAT? What the fuck does that bastard want?" Marik hissed. Seto sighed he knew it.

"He was in my working space, when I was checking the test. For some reason he can penetrate through our gates. You all know how Pegasus is and what he likes to do with hikaris. That is even if they are our hikaris, which we all know is likely. So keeping them out of harms way is the best thing for them and us for the time being." Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"So why have you brought them here, if they can penetrate through all our defences? They are just as unsafe here, than they are anywhere else." Atem turned to Seto.

"That is a good point, why have you brought them here instead of yours or Marik's?"

"A couple of reasons. One. No one expects any living soul to be in Bakura's Palace. And two. His defences are somehow the only ones that have held against Pegasus and the others." Atem looked at Seto.

"Are you sure?" Seto nodded.

"I tested the areas while I was speaking to Pegasus, seeing as he thought it was funny to let me know and slip out that he still couldn't get through Bakura's defences, and that he could get around _my_ defences. I also found that Bakura's was the only one left that couldn't be penetrated. Also, I know you haven't yet taken down your guard, so there's no need for that now. Personally, I think if it wasn't for Bakura's protection, then this whole forest would collapse and we'd all be exposed." Marik was thoughtful for a moment.

"So why have Bakura's defences held and not ours?"

"I have a theory." Seto said thoughtfully.

"So…" Marik demanded.

"So what?" Seto asked.

"SO WHAT ARE THE FUCKING THEORIES?" Marik shouted impatiently. Bakura started to laugh annoying Marik even further. Seto however was trying not to get irritated.

"My theory is that our feelings have made our defences weak for some reason."

"How can you know this for sure?" Atem asked bewildered.

"Well I've already said to you about it before remember?" Seto said exasperated.

"Yes but…"

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey watched this argument with a mixture of amusement, confusion and fear. Joey and Malik were trying to not burst out laughing at Marik's impatience and Seto trying to explain it all, whereas Yugi and Ryou were listening to the conversation intently and were growing more fearful and confused.

"What do they mean by feelings and who is this Pegasus? Has your host said anything of him?" Yugi whispered to Ryou. Ryou shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue who Pegasus is, as Bakura doesn't really talk to me. I think they mean that yours, Joey's and Malik's have developed feelings for you three, we already knew about Malik, however, Seto must have feelings for Joey and Atem must have feelings for you." Ryou himself felt his heart fail, if the feelings are the reason the barriers are falling apart, that must mean Bakura doesn't have any feelings for him. Why does he care anyway? It's not as if he has feelings for Bakura either. But for some reason he always feels happier and safe, even though he's scared when he's around Bakura.

"Huh? Feelings for me?" Ryou sighed; Yugi can be a little _too_ innocent sometimes. But in a way, if anyone was going to corrupt him, he thought it would have been Malik. Well Ryou wasn't going to take the fun from Atem explaining it.

"It doesn't matter; ask Atem when you have the chance." Ryou smiled teasingly. Yugi pouted.

"But why can't you tell me?"

"Because it wouldn't sound right coming from me." Ryou reassured. Yugi poked his tongue out at Ryou,

"Fine." Yugi sighed dropping the subject. He and Ryou turned to watch Malik and Joey who were still not trying to laugh and thankfully didn't pay any attention to Yugi and Ryou's conversation. Giggling quietly as Malik watched Marik getting more annoyed by the second of the 'lack' of explanation, he turned to Joey,

"I bet you 500 yen, Marik will punch Seto soon." Joey wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You're on. He won't even touch him." Looking smug, Malik turned back to watch Marik again.

"I do not understand this!" Marik fumed at Seto.

"Like that's a surprise-," Seto muttered. Marik glared at Seto.

"Why the fuck would _our _feelings get in the way of our defences? It doesn't make any Ra damn sense!"

"If you had a single brain cell left in your brain, you'd see the sense of it all." Marik screamed in fury and leapt at Seto. Bakura grabbed Marik from behind and held him there. The ground was beginning to shake, Marik's eyes were turning into a blood red and Seto knew he had pushed Marik too far. Bakura looked at Seto angrily.

"See what you fucking did? He's turning into his demon form! Marik don't turn now, I still want a fucking Palace left you know!" Marik was growling now, as his normal teeth were growing larger and sharper, his canines coming over his lips. Pure black wings sprouted from his back and the ground was beginning to crack as his element began to obey him. Bakura was losing his grip on Marik and looked around desperately, his eyes finding Malik, who looked terrified.

"Fucking help him! He might listen to _you_!"

Malik whose amusement turned into fear during the transformation, gulped. He thought the human Marik was scary enough, but this demon Marik was downright terrifying!

"I haven't got all fucking day you know!" Bakura yelled at Malik. Malik nodded and started walking towards Marik.

"M-Marik?" Malik whispered. Marik who was growling at Seto looked at Malik, growled and knocked Malik back into the wall and tried again to lunge at Seto. Bakura doubled his grip on Marik.

"Just fucking great!" Bakura grunted. He looked at Atem.

"Fucking help me will you? I can't hold him on my own!" Atem obliged and held a grip to Marik's waist.

Yugi, Ryou and Joey however were at Malik's unconscious side, trying desperately to wake him up.

"Malik? Please wake up!" Yugi cried. Joey stormed up to Seto.

"Look what you fucking did! You've put my friends in danger! Malik is unconscious and might have fucking brain damage and for what? Tormenting _him_!" Joey said angrily pointing at Marik. However, Seto didn't seem to be listening as he was still glaring at Marik, as if daring him for a fight. As Joey was about to try to get through to Seto physically, Joey felt a big gust of wind, a crash and a grunt. He turned and what he saw made his jaw drop. Marik was unconscious at the opposite wall of where Malik was. He looked at Bakura and Atem who were staring, shocked at where Malik had been moments ago, when Joey looked there, he saw Malik was stood up with fury in his eyes, which were not his normal colour, but a striking green, glaring at the now unconscious Marik.

"Just great. Now fucking look! My fucking home is even more wrecked now!" Bakura fumed. But nobody was listening to him, they were all looking at Malik in shock. Atem was staring at Malik.

"It's impossible!" He whispered. Malik, who took a deep breath calmed, his eye colour going back to normal, the wind dying away. Yugi and Ryou were at his side in an instant.

"Malik! Are you okay?" Malik just merely shrugged. The truth was, he was beyond pissed off and shocked at what he's just done. Atem was looking at Malik with thoughtful confusion. How could he have had these powers? They were very much like his own… Unless- Atem's eyes went wide in realisation, he summoned Seto to him.

"Check the test! I think we may have Marik's hikari in our presence. I need the results now! And don't argue with me!" Atem said as Seto was about to protest. Seto nodded. This was one of the times; he had to follow the King's orders. He only really ever followed Atem, as he wasn't as faithful to the others. He then turned and walked off towards his Cottage. Atem went towards Malik.

"You can control an element?" Malik looked startled at being approached by the arrogant King.

"Oh. Well I never realised before now." Malik said timidly. Truth was he had a suspicion, as he's always been quicker and agile than the others. Though he never really knew why. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, with fear in their eyes; they were the only ones who knew about their special powers and decided against telling Joey and Malik, in fear they would "overuse" it. Fortunately, Atem didn't see their glance.

Over by the corner of the room, Marik moaned as he came back to consciousness. Malik tensed.

"Man, my head! What the fuck just happened to me?" Bakura smirked at Marik,

"You only just had your ass kicked by you new boyfriend." Marik's eyes looked over at Malik hurt.

"Did you really?" Malik, who was still tensed, relaxed. He did feel angry and betrayed, now, he felt guilty.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Marik shrugged, trying not to care, even though he felt his pride had been snapped in two.

"Don't worry about it. At least I still have my feisty kitten."

"How touching." Bakura said acidly breaking their moment. Marik rolled his eyes, he got up and went over to Malik and hugged him. He looked over at Atem and Bakura.

"Seriously though, what happened?" Bakura smirked, while Atem sighed.

"Seto annoyed-"

"I already knew that, what happened to make me unconscious?" Marik interrupted. Bakura who was smirking started to laugh.

"I already told you, your 'kitten' here kicked your ass," Marik growled in annoyance.

"Basically he can control an element, which is air. You threw him unconscious to the wall and when he got up, he got angry and his power connected. Like you turned into your demon  
form when you got angry." Ryou explained quickly. Malik, Marik, Atem, Bakura and Joey looked at Ryou confused.

"You knew about this?" Malik asked hurt. Ryou looked ashamed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Malik. But yes, I did. Yugi did too. We all control an element. You control Air, Yugi controls Earth, Joey controls Fire and I control Water." Malik looked shocked by this revelation.

"Why didn't either of you tell Malik or me?" Joey asked.

"Well we decided not to, because we thought you'd use it too much and drawing attention to ourselves to the media would go down to well and we'd be scientific lab rats." Ryou said bitterly. Malik nodded. It was true, he and Joey probably would have used it a lot and it would have attracted unwanted attention.

"Okay I forgive you." Malik said smiling at the worried two. Joey nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, its okay, you had our best interests, unlike that bastard of a father I have." Malik grinned.

"Yeah anyone's better than your father Joey." Joey poked his tongue at Malik.

"So what does this mean to you guys then?" Malik said to Marik, Bakura and Atem. Atem shrugged.

"Well I think, you most likely are our hikaris. But Joey, because Seto doesn't have a hikari, you most likely aren't. However, you control an element that is opposite Seto's, so you are probably connected to him in some way." Joey nodded.

"Right. So it's okay for them all to stay here then Bakura?" Atem asked Bakura. Bakura sighed.

"If they have to." Malik, Yugi, Joey and Ryou all cheered, as they were at last going to be together.

"Well let's show them where they are all sleeping then and we have to get back to mine. We have much to discuss." Atem said.

Atem, Bakura and Marik led them to the safest part of the Palace and Malik and Ryou managed to share a room, and Yugi and Joey again sharing a room. They all wanted to be together, but Bakura refused.

"Okay, promise you won't break anything." Atem said to the four. Malik sighed.

"It's not like we're kids you know." Atem chuckled.

"Well you are to us." Malik rolled his eyes.

"Okay stay here, you are not to leave the Palace, with Pegasus on the loose, we know you'll be taken." Malik looked thoughtful for a second.

"Where will we be taken and what would happen to us?"

"Malik! Don't ask about that, I don't really want to know the answer and I doubt Yugi does either!" Ryou exclaimed. Malik shrugged.

"He eats hikaris and anyone else whose not like us," Bakura answered. Malik and Joey looked angry, whereas Ryou and Yugi looked like they wanted to be sick.

"But why?" Bakura shrugged. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Okay well we'll see you tomorrow to feed you and update you what's going on. Good night." Atem walked off. Bakura followed. Marik however stayed behind.

"Good night kitten." Marik said hugging Malik, he let go and walked after Bakura and Atem. Malik watched him go sadly. Joey snorted

"Miss him already?"

"Like you don't miss Seto already!" Malik shot back. Joey crossed his arms and looked away.

"Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about." Malik looked at Ryou.

"Right. Let's go to sleep. We've had a long night." Ryou agreed and went into the room Bakura had let him have. Joey watched them go.

"Come on Joey. Let's go." Yugi said tiredly. Joey nodded and resigned onto the double bed that was waiting for them. All four of them went instantly to sleep.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Marik whined, when they finally got into Atem's palace. He collapsed onto Atem's favourite armchair.

"Well that makes two of us then." Bakura grumbled. Atem looked at the two; Marik was already asleep, Bakura looked like he was about to and he didn't feel entirely awake himself.

"Well let's go to bed then. You can use whatever room you want to except my own, as long as it's still in one piece." Bakura yawned.

"Whatever." Bakura went to go out the door, when it opened, waking up Bakura in the process.

"Pegasus." Bakura hissed. Atem's eyes snapped fully awake and Marik shot up off of the armchair.

"What the fuck do you want?" Marik snapped. Atem looked at the two in bewilderment.

"Stop it you two." He turned to Pegasus. "To what, do we owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing Atem, just wondering which palaces I can get into. It seems yours is the second easiest to enter… I wonder why that is?" Pegasus said silkily. Atem gave Pegasus a cold glare.

"That I do not know. We have yet to check them ourselves, if it's not to your liking, then leave." Pegasus laughed, which sent chills up Atem's spine.

"Leave? I think not. I'm finding this very enjoyable indeed." Atem tried with all his might not to lose his temper.

"Well as you can see, it's late. So would you mind leaving us in peace? I would like some rest. It's been a long day."

"Long day you say? What may I ask have you been doing all day that is tiresome? Perhaps you found some intruders or better yet… _hikaris_?" Pegasus silkily said. Marik growled. Atem sent him a warning glance.

"We had intruders recently, yes. However, you know us Pegasus, they don't last very long." Atem smirked to look convincing.

"If you don't mind to leave us in peace now." Marik gestured to the door. Pegasus looked at Atem, Bakura and Marik, his cockiness completely gone, he left without another word. Just as he left, Seto walked in looking like he'd just been electrocuted. He looked at them all solemnly.

"The results… They're gone."

**Authors Notes: **This is another chapter that wasn't worth the wait -.- I promise I'll get you another chapter this month. If there's any confusion, just ask I'm more than happy to help! See you in Chapter 13! :D

Please Review *chibi eyes*


End file.
